First Impression Last Betrayal
by CinsGotOED
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks and meets Edward at a Graduation Party. They drink things get out of hand.. Now Edward struggles with knowing he wants to be with her but thinks he ruined his chances.... Rated M Language and Smut to follow
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at ever writting anything...**

** I have written the first 6 Chapters then planned on taking a small break... **

**I have since wrote 3 more.... **

**May have to take another break again as I'm going to be taking a big state exam in the next month or two...**

**I will post Chapter 2 after a review or 2  
**

**Hope you find this enjoyable...  
**

Chapter 1

Finally Breathe

BPOV

Today was the first day of the rest of my life. It's my eighteenth birthday and I can finally breathe. I was going to get away from Phoenix and hopefully find a way to start my life over. My mom and my dad Charlie divorced when I was eleven. They never really had a great relationship and I knew that day would come but I didn't know it would change my life so much.

I live with my mom Renee and her boyfriend Phil. He's a minor league baseball player. Renee and Phil have been together ever since the divorce. I knew she was afraid to be alone and needed someone besides me to take care of her, so I didn't mind him so much. We moved around a lot in the last few years Florida, New York and even Chicago. Phil was always playing on a different team. Phoenix has been my home for just about two years. Besides Forks, this is the longest I've lived in one place.

Anytime I settled in and made new friends, it was time to move again. I guess you could say I have some sort of social anxiety now. I'm afraid to make any new friends so I keep to myself a lot.

Now I'm moving again, to live with my dad. I'm going to spend the summer with him. I don't know what I want to do with my life or if college is even an option. All I know is that I want to get away from here.

The last year was almost unbearable. Leaving is the only thing I could think of doing. I know my dad missed me and I always felt safest when I lived in Forks. Maybe my anxiety will disappear and I can be myself again. I am praying this is going to be a good thing because Phoenix is definitely not the place for me.

Since moving here the only friend I made was my boyfriend James, he was a senior and I a junior when we met. We dated for almost ten months and he told me he would always be there for me. I trusted him of course, and found no need to let anyone else in my life. He made me feel like no matter what we would be together. He told me if I had to move again he wouldn't let me and we would be adults and able to start our own lives together.

His Senior Prom was right around the corner and I knew that would be our night. James was always careful with me. He never did anything to make me uncomfortable and I knew I was going to have to make the first move. He understood I had problems being close to people.

I suggested that we spend the night and I was really hoping he understood what I wanted. It felt right. I did not see a reason to wait anymore. Prom was at the Royal Palms Resort, I mean how much more romantic could it be.

I wore a red dress, James' favorite color on me. My hair was pitched high on my head so he could see my neck all night. For some reason he thought my neck was my sexiest feature and he would always want to kiss it first. The night was magical. We danced so much I couldn't stand in my heels anymore.

It was time to go to our room. I was sure nobody would notice that we left early. I might have been playing it cool but I was definitely freaking out. James was the perfect gentleman and made sure our night was absolutely incredible. He obviously got what I wanted.

I woke up the next morning with the sun peaking in the curtains. James wasn't moving but I could tell he was awake. I turned around to kiss him but he was just staring at the ceiling. He felt stone cold. Something was wrong. What did I do? Did he feel guilty for taking my virginity now?

When I almost couldn't take the silence anymore he finally spoke. The words were soft and full of fear, "I got a full scholarship to Texas A&M, and I'm leaving Bella." Before I said anything I stopped to think. Okay that's not so far away, it shouldn't be so bad. I will finish school in a year and I'll be able to move out there. Then I stopped myself again, why did he wait till now to tell me? He's had to known for a few weeks if not months. Months, I thought to myself if he did know for months why is this the first I'm hearing about it?

All that could come out of my mouth was "what the fuck is going on?" I couldn't believe I said it but my lips wouldn't form anything else. James just stared at me. I had to say something if he wasn't, "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

At that moment my life felt like it was over. He said to me the words I will never forget. "I want to start college on my own Bella. I want to enjoy myself and not have to worry about what I'm doing or who I'm doing it with." Was this it, he took my virginity and now he's breaking up with me. I couldn't believe it.

After everything he knew about me how he could do this. I decided I had to go. I got my shit together and left. I didn't even bother looking into the mirror. I didn't give a fuck. I wanted out of this stupid hotel room. I wanted to get the fuck away from James.

I took a cab back home. Renee and Phil were gone for the weekend. Phil had an away game in Los Angeles. I was glad I didn't have to face my mom. She would question the way I looked and know right away what was wrong with me.

I went to take a shower. I had to get James' smell off of me. I felt like shit, so disgusted in myself. How could he treat me this way? Was this his plan all along? Did I ever mean anything to him? That was probably the longest and hottest shower I ever took. My skin was on fire but I felt like I had to burn James' touch off of me.

When the hot water ran out I grab my towel and curled up into it. I didn't know what else to do so I started to cry like I never cried before. I collapsed onto the floor. I don't know how long I was there, was it minutes, hours, or days. Getting up was not an option. The towel felt like it was suffocating me to the ground.

_My life was over_.

I was more than just broken, I was dead. James just took my soul and sucked it out of me.

EPOV

Today was the first day of the rest of my life. I am finally getting out high school. Graduation day could have not come any faster. I hated school ever since I could remember. The teachers always ignore me because they knew I was smarter than them. I breezed through every class and never was questioned on how I got A's in every subject.

I moved to Forks when I was 14. I was adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme, after my parents passed away. I guess you could call the Cullen's Saints, only wanting to save children that didn't have a home instead of having there own.

They also adopted 2 girls. One named Alice that was the same age as me. She was as smart as I was and the friendliest person you could ever meet. She talked to everyone at school and was loved by all. My other sister, if you want to call it that, was Rosalie. She was a year older and the one bitch of the family. She didn't go to college because she wanted to move to LA and become an Actress. As she would say she was just waiting for the right time. Carlisle of course would support her and get her a place to live but she hasn't left yet and I have a feeling that's because she's afraid to leave her boyfriend Emmett. Emmett and I are actually pretty good friends. We play video games and he always invites me to play football with his friends. I am not that athletic nor as big as him but I would always go. I didn't have many friends in Forks and Rosalie was happy to have me keep an eye on him. Alice has a boyfriend too, his name is Jasper. Jasper is quiet just like me but we do get along. He's over the house a lot. Alice likes it when we hang out, since she's always so busy with her many friends it gives Jasper something to do. I don't know how Jasper can stand being with Alice. The have opposite personalities for sure, but hey I guess it works.

I've always had my fair share of girls at Fork High School. Since day one girls were throwing themselves at me. I dated a few but none really could hold my attention long enough for me to have a serious relationship with them.

Jessica Stanley was always trying to get my shit but I just saw her as a good lay. So if I got bored I knew who I could call. Fuck it, if she was throwing herself at me I might as well take advantage of it as long as I can. Alice always gave me evil eyes when she saw me talking to Stanley because she knew how I felt about her. I guess it made me feel guilty but than again probably not.

I was walking the halls of Fork High School for the last time ever and thought to myself why not one more round with Jessica. I saw her standing at her locker and grabbed her hand. We walked to the woods behind the school and I told her it was important we left our legacy.

It was fucking cold outside in these woods, ways to cold for June. It brought me back to Alaska, where I grew up. My dad was Felix an auto mechanic and my mom was Jane. She was always sick; she had tumors forming all the time. Cancer was her biggest demon. First it was brain cancer and that she fought off. Then when I was 12 she was told she had pancreatic cancer, the least common but most deadly of them all. My dad probably took the news worse then her. He could not live without my mother. I could see my mom getting worse but they never talked about it in front of me.

When I was 13 they decided to go on vacation together and left me with my Aunt Tanya. I could see my dad crying as they dropped me off. My mom gave me the biggest hug I think I ever felt her give. I thought maybe she was getting better, how else would she have the strength to hug me like that.

It was three days later when I heard the news. My parents were involved in an accident. Their car went off a cliff. They were both found dead. No other car was involved, it wasn't snowing, and they couldn't find a reason for the accident. So what happened? Why were my parents dead? Nobody really talked about it, especially my Aunt Tanya. She knew something was up the day they left but I guess it wasn't her place to say anything.

I feel lost. Everyone at school was looking at what I was becoming. I stopped hanging out with friends and would only want to go home and sit on the couch and sulk in my own depression. I was 13 I should have been starting to like girls and jerking off to porn magazines. I didn't do anything a normal 13 year old would do and I could see it was having its toll on not just me but also on my Aunt Tanya.

Tanya was still single, lived in a small one bedroom apartment. She was 28 and just finished Grad School. I was probably holding her back from finding a job and living her life.

Her friend Irina was over one day and I could hear her talking about me. Irina told her about her uncle, Dr. Cullen. He adopted two girls a few years back and knew that he would love to adopt a boy. Tanya's eye opened like she finally saw a future for me and a future for herself. I pretended I didn't hear a thing. Inside I was shaking, could Tanya really give me up so easy? She was the only family I had left. My mom was her sister, could she really do that to her?

I heard Irina make the call and Tanya was on talking to someone within minutes. I couldn't listen to the conversation but I heard her say "thank you, will make arrangements as soon as I speak with Edward." Was I really being given to another family? Could I complain? Maybe this was the best thing for the both of us. I didn't want to hold Tanya back anymore and maybe moving away from Alaska was the best thing for me, _for us_.

Now here I am living with the Cullen's for almost four years. Carlisle has tried his hardest to become my dad. He takes me to sporting events, fishing, and does everything manly with me. I really like Carlisle I don't think anyone could not. He has tried to make everything as easy as possible for me. He bought me a Volvo for my seventeenth birthday.

I have anything I need or want at my disposal. The Cullen's are very rich and don't mind spending their money to make someone happy. Esme is also a great mother. She cooks breakfast every day, make everyone lunch and has a grand dinner ready when we all got home. If I need to talk to her she would always have an open ear.

I talk to my Aunt Tanya ever so often. It's always nice to hear from her. She finally landed her dream job, dream man, and will be getting married next year. I can say that Tanya made the right choice for me and now her life was coming together. I have to ask myself, can my life get any better?

I'm finally done walking the halls of Forks High School. I live in a mansion and the Cullen's will do anything for me. I'm fucking Jessica Stanley in the woods. Living life to the fullest right, wrong! It's something that I can't put my finger on but it's definitely wrong. I'm not really happy and I need to know why.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Same Faces

BPOV

Forks Washington has not changed one bit. I haven't been here since I left. Charlie would always come out to visit me since we moved. I guess he needed to get away sometimes. Nothing ever happens here, except for maybe the occasional animal attacking a human. I sure don't miss seeing grizzly bears walking down the streets. My dad is the chief of police of the safest town I know and I sure don't mind knowing that. Here I am back at the house I grew up in. Nothing has changed and Charlie seems to like it that way. He helped me carry my bags up to my old room. The drawings I made at school were still on the walls. They were crinkled and fading but I guess Charlie liked being able to see them, maybe it gave him the feeling I was always here.

"I'm starving", I said and Charlie offered to order a pizza. "No way I love to cook" I let him know. "Well there isn't much to choose from in the kitchen. We will have to go do some food shopping after I get home from my shift." Charlie had to go so I told him to leave me some money and I will go do the food shopping and have a great dinner when he gets home. I remember how much my dad loves his steak, so I already knew what I would be making. I could make it to the local supermarket on my own. I need something to keep my free time occupied.

I was alone in the house so I decided to walk around. Charlie really didn't change anything since we left. There was even a picture of him and my mom still on a stand in the living room. This was the first time I realized how sad my dad must be all alone in this house.

I went to the fridge to see how much room was in it. I wanted to stock it up. All that was in there were beer, soda and milk. That's a great diet, I thought. Charlie should probably go to the doctor and get himself checked out. Well as long as I was here his diet would be changed. I would make sure of that.

I got the keys to my dad's pick-up truck. Wow this thing was getting old. I hopped in and started the engine. It was so loud I was embarrassed. Crap did I wake the neighbors, is all I could think. Than I looked around and realized that I wasn't in Phoenix and there definitely weren't that many neighbors.

As soon as I pulled away from the house I could see in my head how to get to the Newton's Supermarket. That was the place to go for all your food shopping needs. On my way I looked around and every store was the same. I started to look at the faces to see if I could recognize anybody as they walked down the street, but it was important not to crash so I didn't look very long. People do change in seven years so maybe it wouldn't be so effortless to see a familiar face.

Pulling into the parking lot without Renee was definitely strange. Yeah I did most of the food shopping on my own since I learned to drive but coming here was different. I grabbed a cart and made my way in. I went up and down every isle, making sure I didn't miss anything. I had to find my dad the perfect steaks.

That's when I heard a voice, "Bella, Isabella Swan is that you?" I turned up to look at the familiar face. "Oh my god Angela Weber, you look the same." She did look the same.

Angela was one of my best friends in Forks. She was always the sweetest girl, never mean to anyone a day in her life. I could tell she was the same person just by looking into her eyes. We did speak on the phone after I moved but when we started high school we just lost touch.

"I saw you walking and thought it was you but I wasn't sure and I didn't want to look like an idiot." Angela was defiantly not an idiot and I was so happy to see her. "I'm so glad you had the courage to come say hi. I've been looking for faces that I could remember but I guess people have changed." Angela didn't seem to change.

All of a sudden I felt like I had a friend again. "Bella are you here to see you dad?" I was here to see him but maybe I would be staying. "I'm spending the summer with him and than I'm not sure." Would I be going back to Phoenix probably not but I still wasn't sure if I'd be staying in Forks either. "We have to hang out. There is going to be a party at the Cullen Mansion this Friday to celebrate our graduation, you have to come. " A party, me go to a party, I've closed myself away from having friends I wasn't sure if I could handle a party with the entire senior class of Forks High School. "Nobody moves from this town, I know a lot of people will be happy to see you."

I knew who Dr. Cullen was but I don't remember him having any children when I left. "There's going to be a graduation party at the Cullen's" I asked? "Oh yeah Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen adopted two girls and a boy since you moved. Alice and Edward both are graduating."

I was scared shitless of going to a party but I moved here to get away from my fears. What a better way to face them than to go to a party and see people I haven't seen in years, yeah right. "I would love to come", I told Angela. "Awesome, here is my cell phone number give me a call Friday and we will meet up."

In just two days I would be in a room full of people I didn't know, but did. If I was going to make a change I had to do this that was all I could tell myself.

I finished shopping with a smile on my face. Angela is the first person I see and already I'm feeling relaxed. I filled up the whole bed of the pick up truck with bags. Sure wish I was going to have some help when I got _home_. Then I realized what I said, did Forks become home already. I was only here six hours.

I dragged all the bags into the house and spent a least two hours organizing all the cans and boxes and cooking supplies. How could Charlie live like this? I mean I loved to go out to eat but nothing beats a home cooked meal. I forgot to eat while I was out and I was starving. I made myself a bowl of cereal just to hold me over while I organized and got dinner ready.

Charlie called to let me know he was on his way home. I started dinner and left the steak for last. Didn't want to over cook it, my dad likes steak almost raw. When he got home he looked over the kitchen. "Bella, you've really out done yourself here."

He couldn't believe all the food in the cabinets. He had the biggest smile I ever saw on his face. "Looks like you plan on staying awhile", he said with lit up eyes.

"I saw Angela Weber at Newton's and she wants to hang out." "That's great Bella", he said. "She invited me to a graduation party this Friday, do you mind if I go. I'll make sure to cook you dinner first." Charlie turned his smile a little and seemed to have to think about what I just told him. "Your eighteen Bella, I don't have the right to tell you what you can do. You need to be with your old friends again." "Thanks Dad" I probably didn't say that with much enthusiasm, maybe a part of me was hopping he would say no.

EPOV

Alice and her stupid parties, I swear I could pull my hair out listening to her. "Edward I need help with the lights, you and Jasper are going to have to do them. I want them to hang a little over the balcony and the ones on the bushes need to be two inches apart in a row. Edward are you listening! The party is tomorrow, I don't have time for games." Why did I always get fucked into helping? Half the time I didn't even bother coming downstairs and _mingling _with the crowd. If there was an occasion though Alice would be throwing a party and I would be decorating.

Jasper finally made it over. I'm sure he was in no rush to get here. "Dude I hate this crap. My girlfriend is a psycho. I hope she becomes a party planner so she can plan parties for other people and hire a staff, so we don't have to do this shit anymore." That would be a great for Alice I wonder if she ever thought of that as a career.

Alice's friend Angela came over to help. The two of them were inseparable. Always laughing and doing all this crazy girl shit. Rosalie never hung out with Alice she would be out with Emmett or with her other bitchy friends. She never had to help either. I found that really unfair

"Alice I saw an old friend, Bella at Newton's yesterday and I invited her to the party. I hope that's okay with you." Is that okay, the more people the merrier for Alice. "Of course it is, but if it's an old friend how come I don't know her." Angela explained, "She lived in Forks until the Sixth grade than her parents divorced and she moved away. Her dad is Charlie Sawn, the chief of police" Someone actually left this town; I found that really hard to believe. I could see the excitement in Alice's eyes; I bet she was thinking she found another friend. I could just see it now the three fucking musketeers. Maybe she could be the one to do the lights at the next party.

Than I stop to think about the new girl in town, wonder if she's any good looking. I guess I could ask Jasper. He probably remembers her, even though she wasn't even a teenager when she left. "Jasper do you know who Bella is, she used to go to school here in Forks till she was about eleven" I was curious for reasons unknown. "Bella, that name sounds familiar, let me think." Angela knew who she was, so I was sure he would too. "I think her last name is Swan." That's when I could see a bright light above Jasper's head. "Oh yeah Isabella Swan, yeah I remember her. Her and Angela were really good friends. She was a cool girl from what I remember." I just had to know, "think she's any good looking?" Jasper stopped to think for a minute, "I don't really know, all I can remember is she had really long dark hair and red lips, no deformities." Red lips hmmm, I couldn't wait to meet this Bella Swan. It was so boring in Forks, this actually gave me something to look forward too.

Jasper and I decorated for what seemed like days. Alice would come outside with another box of lights as soon as we thought we were finished. She and Angela were putting up banners, setting up chairs, and calling us to move stuff over when they couldn't do it. Angela was such a skinny girl I thought Alice was going to break her. Angela and I talked ever so often. She was always nice to me. I felt compelled to ask her about Bella but I didn't want her to think anything weird of me. I was sure she knew about me and Stanley and if she did I didn't want her to keep this _new_ girl away. I wanted some form of entertainment for the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight but Twilight does own me....**

**Thanks for the first 2 reviews... I hope there will be more to come...**

**No lets have a party!  
**

Chapter 3

Party Time

BPOV

What the hell am I going to wear? I took all my clothes out of my luggage and hung it up as I was trying to find something. I didn't own anything that you would call dressy. It was a house party but should I still wear a dress? I decided to call Angela and find out what she was wearing. I could say she never told me what kind of party it was and I wasn't sure how I should dress. She told me she would be wearing a simple outfit so I was happy, no dress.

It's still a little cold in Forks for it being late June so I decided on tight black jeans and fitted purple button down shirt. I would just put some heals on that always dressed up an outfit. I curled my hair and put some makeup on. I didn't normally do so much but I didn't want to go to the party and have people talking, _what the hell happened to Bella. _

I called Angela and told her I was running late. I wanted to take my own car incase I needed to bail. Charlie told me I could take the pick up truck and as embarrassing as it may be it was an escape incase I needed it. She gave me directions and I told her I would call as soon as I got there. I didn't feel comfortable walking in alone.

The Cullen's house was in the woods on top of a hill. It was far away from any other homes. It was like its own estate. I hoped I wouldn't get lost but as soon as I made a left onto there street where the entrance to the hill was.

I could see lights bright as could be lighting up the sky. If I did get lost going up the hill I would just have to turn back and look at those crazy lights. I got to the top and saw way to many cars. I panicked for a minute. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I should just turn around and go home. It wasn't like anyone was expecting me and would even notice if I weren't there. I grabbed my face and decided to take a few minutes to breathe. I licked my lips and squinted my eyes.

_I could do this_ I told myself,_ I have too._

I walked as slow as I could to the Cullen grand entrance. I had to get to the door before I called Angela. If I chickened out and ran back to the truck I could tell her I just couldn't make it.

I did make it and was feeling pretty confident. I called Angela to let her know. I waited for her and she came to the door. "Bella I'm so happy you made it. I told some people you were coming and they can't wait to see you." Angela told people I was coming, good thing I didn't run away.

I walked inside and saw so many faces. I was trying to see if I could recognize anyone but it was just too much. I didn't remember there being so many people in school when I left. I guess the entire school was here.

That's when I heard a few people say my name. First I saw Mike, his parents own Newton's Supermarket. "Bella I can't believe you back." Mike was always running around after me when we were younger, calling me his girlfriend. I hope he grew up a little. "Mike it's good to see you." I gave him a hug. I guess that I would be saying that a lot through out the night.

Mike grabbed my hand, told Angela he would bring me back and said we had to go say hi to a few people. We went to Ben first, Mike's best friend. Ben gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Bella welcome back." "Thanks Ben", I said "it's good to be back." Angela came up behind Ben and grabbed his hand. I guess they are dating. That was cute they really made a great couple.

Angela then said she wanted to introduce me to the host of the party. We walked through the living room. It was probably the most eccentric room I ever saw. There was great big furniture and the largest TV I ever saw on the wall.

We walked up to this cute female with pixie cut hair. "Alice this is Bella, my old friend I was telling you about. Bella is this Alice Cullen." She had the prettiest face and the nicest outfit on. I bet it was all designer clothes. Balenciaga or Versace, I'm sure something I could never afford. "Bella it's so good to finally met you. Angela has told me so much about you and what great friends you guys where. I hope we will get to hang out this summer and become good friends." You could tell Alice was genuine and someone you could trust. "I hope so to, it's been a while since I hung out with some good people." I really did hope so. I wanted to be able to have some fun again.

Alice took my hand and brought me over by the punch bowl. "I hope you don't mind a little punch that's spiked." _Alcohol _is awesome that will help me open up but I didn't want to get sloppy so not to much. "Your parents know about this." I had to ask. "They are away for the weekend. My dad is on a business trip for the hospital." This was going to be a great party I could see. "They let you have parties when they are not around." In this beautiful house I found it hard to believe. "Yeah they don't mind as long as we clean everything up, nothing breaks and nobody gets arrested. We have not had a problem yet and hope it stays that way. I love throwing parties, but the alcohol is my brother's fault. He says it will make the night."

I poured myself some _punch _and took a big sip. "Bella let me introduce you to my brother, Edward." I looked up and saw the most beautiful green eyes and spiky bronze hair that you would just want to run your fingers through. I think I may have choked a bit. I sure hope he didn't notice that. I heard Alice laugh. "Edward this is Bella, she's an old friend of Angela. She is back in town to visit her dad."

Edward was staring at me. His gaze was intoxicating. I could tell this was going to be a long night. I took one more gulp of my punch and put out my hand to shake his. Was that stupid? Do you shake the hand of a guy you just met? He put his hand out and shook it back, thank god. I saw a smile on his face so I smiled back. I might have held his hand to long but it felt so warm I didn't want to let go. He didn't let go either.

I finished my glass of punch and that's when Edward spoke. "You must be thirsty would you like another." I knew the punch was spiked and I was drinking it like water. I was so nervous I didn't know what else to do. His voice was so sexy. I had a hard time speaking but I had to say something, "Only if you have one with me" and then I winked. _Seriously_, did I just flirt? I hope he would respond back. He turned toward the punch bowl with a smile on his face. _Okay maybe that was good._

He poured himself a glass and than one for me. He handed me my cup and we just looked at each other. The second glass went down as fast as the first. The drink better be as weak as it tasted or I'll be vomiting on this beautiful man without any warning. Alcohol and I don't really get along.

All I could think was, _oh man this was trouble_.

EPOV

The loud music, the hoards of people, and the bright lights were all too much. I really hated Alice's parties but I decided tonight I was going to hang around. She agreed to let us get beer and of course I also bought a few bottles of vodka and tequila, everyone will want to have some congratulation shots. Jasper and I were making punch. "It taste like fruit punch" Jasper said. "I know that's what I'm going for." I was drinking a Jack and Coke during the process and the party was already becoming a little more fun. I couldn't survive tonight sober and I'm sure a few other people would agree.

I brought the bowl into the living room and set it on the table. I looked around to see who was there. I saw my favorite bitch, Jessica Stanley. She was already looking like a _good time_. She had not one but two drinks in her hand. I guess it will be another round tonight. She was always so easy after a few beers. I couldn't help but laugh. Jasper was standing next to me nodding his head. I'm sure he knew what I was thinking.

I saw Mike Newton with a girl that I didn't know. I was wondering if this was Bella. She didn't have a smile on her face so I could tell she didn't enjoy being pulled around. The girl was pretty with these sexy tight jeans and heals. Her ass was looking really nice. The purple shirt she had on made her face look pale but she has this long curly dark hair and Jasper was sure right about the red lips. I looked back over at Jessica and realized she had nothing on this girl Bella.

Angela walked by me and saw me staring at her friend. "Don't even think about it Edward." I wasn't thinking anything bad what was she talking about. "I just don't recognize her and was wondering who she is that's all." Angela gave me a look that could kill. "That's my friend Bella; she lived in Forks till we were eleven. Be nice to her." Of course I was going to be nice to her I wanted to at least get to say _hello_ to her. "Angela I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

Bella Swan was going to make my night interesting after all. I would just have to find a way to go talk to her. I couldn't just walk up to her and say _hi. _I would have to be a little sneaky. I saw Mike take her to talk to Ben. That won't take long Ben is usually really quiet and him and Angela are dating so that won't be any competition. Mike he could be another story. He was already holding her hand. I hope he's not going to be hanging on top of her all night.

That's when Angela went back over to Bella and I heard her say she wants to introduce her to the host of the party. Well this was my house but I sure was not the host. That had to mean they were going to talk to Alice. I guess I could make my way over by her and maybe she will introduce me. After all I am her _brother_.

I slowly made my way around the room in hopes that Alice wouldn't notice I was coming. I didn't want her to think I was following Bella. I swear sometimes it was like she could read my mind. I was standing two people behind Alice and pretended I was talking to some people. As soon as I heard them talk I slowly backed my way over. "Bella let me introduce you to my brother, Edward." It worked now I could at least have a conversation with the girl.

I heard her cough. She than stuck out her hand. I guess she wanted me to shake it. I took her hand and shook it back. Her hand was so soft I didn't want to let go. I hope I didn't hold it to long. We finally let go and she chugged down the rest of her punch. Does she not know it's spiked or is she that big of a drinker? I guessed we were going to find out tonight.

I asked her if she wanted another glass and she looked at me for a second like she was confused. "Only if you have one with me", she said. Then I saw her wink, I think. Now the door was open I couldn't help but smile. I poured myself a glass and then one for her. She was staring at me. Did I do that wrong? Should I of poured hers first? Why did I care anyway, I just wanted to see how much fun I could have with her.

She drank this one a quick as the last. I didn't want to see her get sick before I could get to know her so I had to make sure she knew what was in the punch. "I made that with vodka and rum." She just kept staring at me. How many did she have? I hope she was feeling okay. "Oh yeah Alice told me it was spiked." Okay so she did know. "Glad she did I don't want you to have too much." Really I didn't care how much she had as long as she didn't pass out on me.

Bella is pretty damn sexy. There is something about her that intrigues me. You can tell in her eyes that she is scared shitless to be at this party. She was drinking to help calm her fears. For some reason I wanted to get to know her better. I don't know why but I hope I would get the chance to figure it out.

We drank another glass of punch together. Bella was just looking around the room. She wasn't really talking and I was trying to find something to say to start a conversation with her. Jasper was about to start a game of Kings. "Bella, do you want to join me in playing a game with a few other people."I thought this would be a good way to have some fun. "Sure what game?" she asked. "It called Kings, it's a drinking game. Did you ever play?" She nodded her head. "Its okay I'll show you." I grabbed her hand and walked to the dinning room.

We sat at the table and I told her the rules. "We play with a regular deck of cards. Each card has a different action associated with it." I explained each card and she said she got it. I told her if she needed a reminder to let me know and I will tell her.

After about an hour of playing I felt Bella put her hand on my legs. She was moving her hand up and down from my knee to my thigh. I guess she was starting to feel pretty comfortable with me. She was laughing and seemed to be having a really good time. A few people came up while we played to say hello to her. She would get up, give them a hug and said she would talk to them when she was done. I didn't want my time to be up with her. So every time we finished I asked if we could play another round.

I was starting to feel pretty good. I'm sure Bella was too. After about two hours of playing she said she needed a break but instead of walking away alone she grabbed my hand and asked if I could go outside with her to get some fresh air.

We walked out to the back patio. "I never drink this much but I'm feeling really good." She grabbed my face and told me she never this open with someone but felt the need to do something. "What is it that you want Bella?" That's when she closed her eyes and brought my face to hers. She wanted to kiss me. I wasn't going to stop her. Our lips touched and our tongues entered into each others mouths. _Fuck it felt good_. She was an awesome kisser. I didn't want to stop. That's when she pulled away and said the words

"I'm ready for some fun tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight but Twilight Smut.... I just can't help it**

Chapter 4

Punch of Death

BPOV

That game of Kings was a bad idea. I didn't really care though. This was the most fun I've had in years. Edward was helping me play and would smile at me every time I asked a question. He is so damn sexy. He would run his fingers through his hair and with all the alcohol in me I was starting to get the urge to do it for him. I wanted to touch him but I didn't want to look stupid if he pushed me away. So I decided to put my hand on his leg. If he pushed that away at least nobody would notice. He didn't push it away. Instead he brought it closer. That's when I started to rub my hand up and down his leg. Looking at him was just making me horny. I couldn't help it. For some reason touching his leg wasn't enough. I had to kiss him. I asked if we could take a break and if he would come outside with me, he agreed.

Okay now it was time for a pep talk. I know I've been drinking and I have never made the first move but tonight I feel like I have too. I was not sure if it was Edward that I wanted or if I just wanted to be kissed. I had to find out. I grabbed his hand and he grabbed mine back. We walked outside and I was glad to see nobody else on the balcony. I told myself _just do it._ I grabbed his face and brought it closer to mind and just went for it. He didn't stop me he just came back at me. His kiss was the most amazing thing I ever felt. I got tingles up and down my spin. I didn't want the kiss to stop. I grabbed him into me closer. He pushed me up against the wall of the house. We were kissing like two people that were in love but haven't seen each other in months.

Now was my chance, I could put my fingers in his hair is all I could think. So I did and he seemed to like that. We were kissing long and hard and I realized something else was hard. I moved my leg so I could feel him on my thigh. He was definitely hard. This excited me in a way it shouldn't. I'm not that type of girl. What was I doing? There was nothing I could do to stop myself.

_Reminder Bella don't ever drink this much again.  
_

All of a sudden I heard someone clear there throat. It was Angela. Shit we had to stop. I pushed Edward away and looked at her. "Hey Angela what's up?" She didn't say anything she just looked at me. "Bella can I talk to you for a second?" _Did I have a choice?_ "Sure Angela, Edward I'll be back." Edward smiled and shook his head.

Angela then asked "Bella are you okay? Did you have a little to much to drink." I assured her I was fine. She than asked me to be careful with Edward. "What does that mean?" "Well, I just wanted to make sure you know what you're doing." Angela was looking out for me that was cute. What did Angela or the others think about Edward? I don't know why but a part of me didn't really care. All I did know was I wanted to go back on that balcony and kiss him again. I thanked Angela and told her she didn't have to worry about me.

I went back outside and he was gone. _Damn you Angela_, I just lost my shot with the hottest guy ever. I needed to stay out there for a while and clear my head. What was I doing? That kissing could have led to something I would feel guilty about in the morning. Maybe it was a good thing that Angela interrupted us.

After a few minutes of relaxing, I actually felt relieved that Edward was gone but I also could not help feeling sad. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to come back but was sure I felt calm when he was around. Maybe I should go home? Would it be a good idea to drive? I was not in the right state of mind to get behind the wheel.

I was standing on the balcony alone for a while and was glad I was able to clear my head. I kept thinking about the kiss I had with Edward and how I wanted to grab his hair again. The feeling wasn't going away. All of a sudden I heard him say my name. He had some more punch in his hands. "I thought maybe you could use this. You looked a little annoyed when Angela took you away." I was annoyed but now I felt that calm again. What is it about Edward that made me feel this way? I could have not been any happier that he finally returned.

We talked for a while and he put his arm around me. "So what did Angela have to say about me?" "How do you know she was talking about you?" "I just have a feeling she wants you to stay away from me." He touched my face as he said it. There goes that tingle feeling again. He was rubbing his hand on my waist and it was intoxicating. I got the urge to kiss him again. I turned toward him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_This punch was going to have the death of me._

I finished my drink and put the cup down. "Can we try again?" I was feeling pretty confident. He grabbed my face this time and we went right back into the kiss that was so abruptly ended before. He pushed me back up against the wall. We kissed for ever. I couldn't even breathe but didn't want to stop. He was hard again. _Please don't let anyone else interrupt us. _

I had the feeling someone might be watching. I wanted to be somewhere a little more quiet. "Can we go somewhere a little more private?" I can't believe I asked that. Now I'm really in for it. "Sure if you want we can go to my room." I wasn't able to answer. He took my hand and led the way. God please don't let anyone see me. I could see it now. _Bella has turned into a whore_.

He opened the door and his room was surprising. He had books and CDs everywhere. I loved to read; maybe we have something to talk about. Talking was not in the picture though, not tonight. That was when I noticed his large bed. I couldn't help but think...Was I going to end up in it?

He looked into my eyes, grabbed my waist and we started to kiss again. I could feel he was still hard. I grabbed his hair and pulled ever so lightly. We were panting from kissing so much. I pushed him up against his bed post and started to unbutton his shirt, never stopping our kissing in the process. I couldn't stop. What was I doing? I can't let anything else happen. Sober Bella was trying to come through but it wasn't working. I should have grabbed my purse and walked out the door. Coming to his room was probably the worst idea. No matter how hard I tried to stop myself I couldn't I was to far in. There was no way I was going to stop. His kisses were like something I never felt. Edward has something over me, something that made me do things I would never do. This was not going to end until we both were naked and in his bed.

I gave in like a horny teenage boy. It was to late to turn around and stop. I had to just follow through. I had to feel Edward. I pulled his shirt off and saw his pecks. Was there anything about this man that was not arousing? I slid my tongue down his throat. I want to get to his chest. That was when he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his hardness through my jeans. He sucked on my neck and unbuttoned my shirt just like I did to his. He ripped it off and we were crushing each other with our naked chest. He was rocking me up and down his waist and I couldn't take wearing underwear anymore.

He threw me onto his bed and started to kiss and lick his way down to my chest, then below, then across my belly button. He sure knew how to make a girl go crazy. I sat up and pushed him onto the bed. I was going to get his pants off. I was so aroused I needed more. I had to see how hard for me he really was. I climbed onto him and took off his belt. I undid his button and zipper. I saw him pulse. He couldn't take it either because he threw me back down onto the bed and said, "First I'm going to make you a satisfied woman."

EPOV

Bella wanted to go somewhere a little more private. This girl is not afraid to go for what she wants. "Sure we can go to my room." I raised an eyebrow to see if she would agree to that. There was no response. I decided to grab her hand and see if she let me lead the way. If she did I knew that our night was just beginning.

We walked in a Bella stopped at the door and looked around the room. She looked at all my books and CDs with a smile on her face. I guess she agreed. Then I noticed her staring at my bed. Did she want me to bring her to it? I couldn't help but smile at the look on her face. I went over and grabbed her waist. I wanted to kiss her and to see if she would stop me. She didn't. Instead she kissed me just like she did on the balcony. I couldn't help but get fucking hard. She started to pull on my hair and that felt really fucking insane. I wanted to rip her clothes off but I was going to wait and see how far she would let this go. This could just be one really intense make out session. I really wanted to fuck her told myself she would have to make the first move.

That was when she pulled my shirt off without a warning. She went for my neck and down to my chest but I wanted to give her some pleasure first. I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist. She was grinding herself onto me. Crushing her against my bedpost was the sexiest fucking thing I'd ever seen.

She had me really fucking going. She took off my shirt so I figured it was okay if I took hers off too. I unbuttoned her blouse and threw it across the room. I wanted to feel her chest on mine. I crushed her as deep as I could into me. Out of deep desire I threw her onto the bed. I wanted to kiss her bare chest but I started on her neck. I made my way down. I got to her chest but didn't stop. I didn't want her to think I was just a tit man.

Then she took charge. She threw me down onto the bed. This girl knows what to fucking do. She went for my pants and unzipped them. Was she thinking of giving me a blow job? I wouldn't fucking turn one down but after all the drinking I knew it would take forever. I wanted to get her off first. I pushed her back onto the bed. I let her know what I was thinking. I wanted to see her have one fucking incredible orgasm.

I walked across the room to turn the lights down. I wanted to set the right mood. The more comfortable she was the better it would feel. I came back and had to rip off her pants. She was wearing the tightest black jeans. I didn't think they would come off easy. I unbuttoned them and grabbed each side to try and slide them down. Bella didn't move. I looked up at her face. She was smiling as if she knew this wasn't going to be my hardest job tonight. Then she lifted her body off the bed so I would be able to slide them off easier.

She had on a little silk black thong. I needed to see her ass. I remember how fucking hot it looked in those tight ass jeans. This had to be better. I flipped her over to kiss her back. Her ass looked better than I thought. I wanted to grab it. I worked my hands down her back and slide my fingers between her skin and silk underwear.

She flinched and I saw her ass tighten. I hope that I didn't scare her. I couldn't help myself I clutched my hands on her waist between her silk underwear and moved my hands as far down the front of her hips as I could before touching her inner most private area.

I wanted to rip off her fucking underwear so I could see is she was wet for me. That might have made me lose control though and I wouldn't be able to stop myself from entering her before I gave her the best fucking orgasm of her life. I just flipped her back over so I could have better access and decided I better leave on the black silk underwear.

I didn't want to dive right in so I decided I would excite her a little more before giving her that fucking orgasm. I kissed her neck. I wanted to ease her into it. I went for her chest and decided to give each one attention. I grabbed one in my hand and kissed and sucked on the other. She let out a moan, so I knew she fucking liked it.

I made my way down and slide my finger back in side those black fucking underwear. I stopped right before I touched her clit and kissed her on the mouth. If she let out a moan I wanted to feel it. I started to rub in a gentle motion. I wasn't sure if she likes it soft or hard so I decided soft would be the best way to start. She moaned again real fucking loud. I was glad the music was still bumping. I didn't want Bella to get self conscious.

She grabbed my pillow in her hand and lifted her body off the bed a little. If I wanted to give her the best fucking orgasm I had to go for her g-spot. I slide one finger inside of her. I didn't want to hurt her so I again started off soft. She was so fucking wet. I couldn't believe it. She felt so good and only my finger was inside of her. She moaned this time into the pillow. I could tell she really fucked liked it. I stuck another finger inside and started to work my hand in and out slowly, _soft not hard. _Bella lifted her body off my bed again as if to give me better access. She didn't show any signs of pain on her face so I decided it was okay to go a little harder. Her face was in the pillow as if she didn't want anyone to hear her scream. I didn't mind it was actually an even bigger turn on.

Her back was arched off my bed and I could see her bit her lip. Again I decided it was okay to go harder and even a little faster. I worked my finger in and out of her and she moaned and screamed so fucking much. I swear I felt like I came myself before she even touched me. I was going to have to relax or the sex part wouldn't last that long.

All of a sudden I heard my fucking name. "Oh my god Edward." She fucking came. I felt her body twitch and she fell back onto the bed. She bit her lip again and was pulling on her hair. I bet that was the best orgasm she ever had. She grabbed my hair and started kissing me. "Please tell me you have protection." Of course I did and now I knew she wanted more. If I could only lift my body off of her long enough to reach to my nightstand.

I reached the nightstand without breaking our kiss. I fumbled around until I could find the box. Got it and now I was fucking happy. I wanted to show Bella the best night of her life.

I sat up at the edge of the bed to frantic to get the mother fucker on. Bella came up behind me and started to kiss on my neck. I felt a warm breathe and she sucked on my ear. I had to relax or I wouldn't last that long.

I turned around and saw Bella's face. There she was biting her lip again. I threw her back onto the bed and kissed her as soft as I could. I had to keep telling myself to calm the fuck down. She wrapped her legs around my waist. Bella wasn't going to make this easy for me.

I wanted to see if she was still wet. I didn't want to hurt her as I entered. I put my finger back inside of her and felt that she was just as moist as before. I decided it was time to get started. I kissed her ear and told her to let me know if I hurt her. She nodded her head and closed her eyes. I don't know why I was being so careful. I never cared so much before. I went back to kissing her softly and the tip of my head was at the base of her. I got so fucking excited I took a deep breath before I entered her. I tried to think of something else besides fucking her. I thought of the stupid music playing and cleared my brain a little. Then before I knew it I was inside of her. She felt so fucking tight. I wondered if she ever had sex before.

I pumped as slow as I could. I tried to focus on the music instead of how incredible Bella felt. She put her arms around my neck and grabbed onto my hair. She moaned.

_Edward listen to the fucking music. _

I opened my eyes and looked at her face. I wanted to make sure she was enjoying herself and was not in any pain. She had a small smile and bit down on one side of those lips. Those fucking lips, I wanted to be the one biting down on them.

It was tight, wet, and fucking incredible. I didn't want to cum but I couldn't stop. I started to pump faster and focused on the music in the room. Bella was moaning so loud I thought the whole party could hear her.

Then she took her hand and pushed on my chest. Did she want me to stop? She threw me onto the bed and got up on her knees. She crawled over to me and started to kiss me harder than I ever thought I could kiss anyone. This was the break I needed or I definitely would have cum already. She climbed onto my lap and straddled herself in the air. _Oh she was going to fucking ride me._

She didn't even pause. In one swift motion she was on top of me with my penis inside of her. She started to bob up and down. I could tell she liked this position. She threw he head back and was doing all the work. I looked at the books on my back wall. I had to hold out because I could tell she was about to explode. She moaned louder then ever and I could feel her vagina tighten.

_Edward hold off a little more._

When I thought I couldn't take it anymore Bella screamed and I saw her eyes roll into the back of her head. Her body went limp and I knew she couldn't do anymore work so I rolled her back onto the bed. Now it was my turn. She didn't disappoint me. She wrapped her legs back around my waist and pulled me in. She didn't let me do all the work. She was pumping herself into me as I was into her. She grabbed my hair so fucking hard my head went flying back. She clenched her vagina to make it tighter. She didn't know it was tight enough. I started to pump as hard and as fast as I could. With one last moan from Bella I had to fucking cum and I did. That was the most unbelievable orgasm I ever had. I couldn't believe it. Bella and I were going to have to do this again.

We both fell back onto my bed. I kissed her softly again. She buried her head into my chest. I hope now she wasn't feeling shy. "Bella that was the best I've ever felt. I think we have an incredible connection." I had to let her know how I was feeling and was hopping she would tell me the same. "You better not just be saying that." "I promise I'm not." She closed her eyes and fell asleep. A girl stay in my bed, not usually, but there was no way I was kicking Bella out. There is something special about this girl.

* * *

**So this my first attempt at SMUT...lol...**

** Now should I make Edward sweat a little?**

** I have the next few chapters written but review first please... I want to make sure I should keep going**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight, but the morning walk of shame...nah there is no sham is banging Edward**

Chapter 5

Waking Up

BPOV

I opened one eye and looked around the room. I could not remember where I was. My head was pounding and I realized someone was holding me. I looked up and saw him sleeping with his arm wrapped around my waist. I looked down and saw that I was naked. All I could remember was drinking punch and playing Kings but_ what the hell happened after that._ I closed my eyes to think. Then I remembered...

_I had sex with a stranger  
_

I looked at the clock and it was almost Five o'clock in the morning. I had to get home. Charlie gets up at six for his shift. I tried to move but Edwards arms tightened around me. I didn't know if I should wake him or just make a run for it. Where were my clothes? I called his name and he didn't move. I tried to free myself again. This time he grumbled and laid flat onto the bed. Finally I was free. I got up grabbing a sheet to cover myself and made my way around the room. I still felt a little off balance but I had no choice I was going to have to drive home.

I found my shirt and jeans and put them on. I couldn't find my underwear but figured that was the least of my worries. I looked for my shoes and found one on top of a pile of CDs. The other shoe though was going to give me a fight. It was still pretty dark in the room and I stepped on something that cracked. _Shit what was that_. I heard some movement on the bed. I looked up and saw Edward on his side looking down at me.

"I can't find my other shoe." I said. "Why are you in such a rush to leave?" he asked. "Well I didn't tell Charlie, my dad I was staying out the night and I don't want him to worry when he wakes up." I didn't want to sound like a child so that was the best thing I could think of saying. It was not the main reason I wanted to leave so fast. The real reason was I was so embarrassed by my actions last night I didn't think I could ever look him in the face again.

He got up out of bed and offered to help. I looked over at him and realized he didn't even bother to put his boxers back on. He was completely naked. _Morning wood does really happen._ I tried to look away as fast as I could but his incredible body distracted me. He looked so sexy in the dim light. I shook my head, _Bella keep it together_. Edward found my shoe and turned around to look in my direction. I could feel my heart start to pound a little faster with every step he took closer. "I remember throwing them over there." "Thanks", now I had to get out of here.

Edward looked at my face and smiled. "I hope you remember me telling you I had the best time of my life with you last night." I didn't remember much but I _did_ remember what happened. I didn't want to make things any more awkward so I just nodded. He grabbed my chin and went in to kiss me. I hesitated; I didn't know what to think. _I didn't know Edward._

"Why now are you being shy", he asked. I had to let him know I was not that type of girl. I only slept with one person and that was James. After he abandoned me I didn't even bother to talk to another guy. "I have never done something like this before and I am actually a little embarrassed for letting things go so far." Not that I didn't enjoy myself. That was only my second sexual experience and it was far more of a fond memory than my first night with James. Edward than asked, "what do you mean when you say you have never done anything like this before, don't tell me you were a virgin?" "No I was not a virgin but I have only been with one guy and he was my boyfriend. So when I say I have not done anything like this before I mean I don't just meet guys and sleep with them." It may have sounded a little harsh when the word left my mouth. I didn't want him to think I was blaming him and him alone. This was my fault as much as his.

I put on my shoes and grabbed my purse. I stood in his room. It felt like some force was telling me to stay. I was waiting for him to say something to me that would make me feel better. I was not sure if I felt used or if I should get pissed off. I looked at his face and realized I couldn't. I guess I could blame that god damn punch for everything.

"I really have to get going." I let Edward know. "How about you give me a call later this afternoon so we can talk." He wanted to talk. I guess I could give him that. "Sure but I don't have your number." He walked across the room and turned on the light. Did he not remember he was naked? It was like he didn't have a care in the world. I guess he knew how good looking all of him was. He came over with a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Please make sure you call me." "I will", I promised.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "I will talk to you later." I turned around and went for the door and didn't look back. I walked down the hallway and hoped I would be able to find my way out. I found the stairs and walked down. I could see the front door. I was free and nobody saw me. I made it to the bottom and heard a noise. I looked into the kitchen and saw Alice standing there. She looked like she was getting a drink or something. I didn't look long I just smiled and went straight for the door.

I looked through my bag to find the keys. I could barely open my eyes. My head was still pounding and the sun was getting stronger and brighter. Sure wish I had a pair of sunglasses. I thought Forks was always dark and dreary so I would not need them. I guess I was wrong. I better keep a pair in the car.

I finally found my keys. I took a deep breath and leaned onto the truck. I thought about the night. Edward definitely thinks I'm an easy whore. I really liked him too. I guess I probably ruined my chances. No guy takes a girl seriously that puts out so quickly. Something made me look up and I saw him standing in his window. Great now he saw me and probably new what I was thinking.

He waived as I got into my car. I pretended I didn't see him. I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore. I started the engine and forgot how loud it was. I was sure I woke up everyone in the house. I slowly stepped on the gas. I didn't want to make the truck roar. I didn't need to wake up the whole neighborhood.

I drove down the hill and could barley open my eyes because of the sun. I had to get home and in bed before Charlie got up. This was going to be almost impossible. The loud truck would give me away before I even turned onto the street. Charlie was a strong sleeper but the sound of the engine was even stronger.

I drove home as fast as the truck let me. I tried really hard not to get lost. I was so frantic I could not remember what street to turn down next. I had no problem getting to the party. The ride home should be just as easy. I guess I had too much on my mind now. I kept thinking of Edward's face and the way he looked at me. I kept thinking of that stupid punch and how I let myself go. I didn't even talk to Angela most of the night. I met Alice only once and the second time she saw me I was taking the walk of sham from her brother's room.

I pulled in the driveway as slow as I could. I parked and quietly walked toward the door. I opened it slowly and made my way in. I went up the stairs and straight into my room. I put on my sweats and remembered I left my underwear somewhere in Edwards room. I hoped he would be the one to find them and nobody the next girl in his room. I could not imagine how I was going to face anyone. Did I just make Forks another place not for me?

EPOV

Bella fell asleep in my arms. I didn't want to go to sleep instead I wanted to stare at her face and watch over her naked body in my sheets. I have no idea what came over me. I was feeling a little soft. Not only did I let her stay I was also holding her and watching her sleep. Something was definitely wrong with me. Maybe I had a little too much to drink and my brain wasn't working the way it normally would.

I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I feel asleep holding Bella close to me. The next thing I remember is waking up and feeling cold. She wasn't in my arms anymore. I heard movement around the room so I darted my eyes to where I heard it. I looked and saw Bella getting dressed. She was pulling her jeans on over her perfect little ass. I was glad I got one last glimpse before she finished pulling them up.

Then I heard something crack. Did Bella hurt herself? She was fully dressed so I thought it was okay if she knew I was awake. I turned onto my side and just looked at her. She must have felt me staring because she looked back at me. "I can't find my other shoe", she said. I offered to help her find them. I didn't care that I was naked. I also had some of the biggest morning wood ever thanks to waking up to the view of her perfect little ass. I got up and started to look where I remembered throwing them. I saw Bella stare. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe she would want to go for round two, we both knew I was ready. Then I remembered she was fully dressed and probably in a rush to get home. Chief Swan probably wouldn't enjoy waking up to his daughter not being in her bed this early in the morning.

Before she left I had to remind her that last night was the best night of my life. Bella made me feel like no girl ever could. Fuck Jessica Stanley, this girl was something else. I asked her if she remembered the night as well as I did and all she did was nod her head to my question. I had to go over and kiss her. She looked so fucking shy. She froze and started at me. I felt anxiety in her eyes. There had to be something I could do to relax her.

I grabbed her face and asked, " why now are you being shy?" I knew we had a lot to drink last night but hoped that she didn't let tjings happen without any rational thought. I really hoped she let it happen because she wanted me as bad as I wanted her.

"I have never done something like this before and I am actually a little embarrassed for letting things go so far." She was embarrassed of letting things go so far. Than I stopped and thought the first words she said_ I have never done something like this before. _Did that mean she was a virgin? Did I just fuck her and take her virginity without making it special.

For the first time ever I felt like an asshole for fucking a girl. Bella for some reason was not just any girl. I asked her if she was a virgin and she told me no. She told me she had one boyfriend and only slept with him. I guess I was an asshole for sleeping with her. She must think sex is something a couple shares out of love and I just fucked her out of purse sexual desire and a little drunkenness.

She put on her shoes and grabbed her bag. It looked like she wanted to leave and never talk to me again. I had to hold her and kiss her goodbye. I wanted her to know I didn't just use her. Even thought at first I may have not cared, now I did. I told her I would like to hear from her and she told me she didn't have my number. I walked across the room and turned on the light. I wanted her to have a full visual of me before she left. I guess that was cocky or an asshole thing to do but for some reason I had to. I wrote down my cell number and gave it to her. I made her promise that she would call.

I kissed her on the forehead and she walked out the door. I put on my shorts and looked outside to make sure she made it to her car. I saw her walk out and trip over something. She didn't fall instead she leaned back against her car. She looked up and saw me staring. I waived but she didn't wave back she got just in and slowly took off.

I was thirsty as hell so I made my way to the kitchen. Alice was in there sitting on a bar stool. "Hey Alice what are you doing?" Why was she up so early and sitting in the kitchen? "Nothing Edward I was just getting something to drink and I saw Bella leaving. Did she stay with you all night?" Alice was going to cut my head off but how was I going to lie. She knew Bella was with me. "Yeah we got to talking and sort of fell asleep on my bed." That was a pretty good lie. I was sure Alice didn't believe but it was worth a try.

"Bella is the Chief of Police's daughter Edwards I wouldn't mess with her." Alice was afraid I was going to get arrested. That was funny. "Don't worry about me Alice. I know how to take care of myself." Alice had this look of disgust on her face. "Edward I'm so sick of you whoring yourself around. Bella is really sweet and Angela and I want to show her around and be her friends. I don't want you upsetting her." Alice of course was happy to make a new friend. She didn't want me to ruin that.

"Alice I did not make Bella do anything that she didn't want to do." "How do you know that Edward? I saw you feeding her punch and play Kings for hours. I highly doubt she was the coherent." She was coherent. She was the one that asked me if I had protection. I didn't rip her clothes off first. Alice wouldn't understand so I didn't even want to bother trying to explain it to her.

I got something to drink and told Alice I was going back to my room. I walked upstairs and slammed my door. That probably was not the best of ideas since my head was on fire and Alice was to far away for the sound to even affect her. I needed to sleep this off.

For some reason I couldn't go to sleep. I kept thinking about what Alice said to me. She thinks I use every girl I meet for sex. I didn't even try to sleep with Bella. Bella pulled out all the moves. Then I started to think of all the alcohol we did consume. We probably weren't thinking straight and she did tell me she never does things like this.

_Man I fucked up_, is all I could think. Bella will probably not want to talk to me anymore. She is going to wake up completely sober and realize what we did and think I some how forced her into it. I was glad I gave her my number. Now the ball was in her court and it was up to her to call. If she didn't would it be okay? I still had Jessica Stanley, but I didn't want Stanley anymore. I wanted Bella.

What could I do to make things right. Alice was just making me paranoid. When Bella left this morning she didn't look mad. She just looked scared because she had to get home. She didn't want her father, the chief of police, to find his daughter in some stranger's bed. He would probably take out his riffle and shot the mother fucker. I would be scared too. I did have to remember that she took my number and promised to call.

If she didn't call I would see her again. Alice wanted to make Bella her new best friend. Alice better stay out of it and not try to get something into Bella's head. I'm not that bad of a guy. You just had to get to know me. I never really took the time to get to know anyone. Like I said, nobody could hold my attention long enough for me to care. Bella was another story. Something about her made me care and I was definitely going to see more of her. Nobody not even Alice was going to make Bella stay away before I got the chance to know her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight but come on Alice.... this is Edward**

Chapter 6

Mistake Maybe

BPOV

I woke up and god the sun was still shinning. It's always raining but the one day my eyes hurt to open it wouldn't go away. If I wasn't so hung over maybe I could actually enjoy the sun that Forks rarely saw. The alcohol completely wore off and now I felt nauseous. I looked up and saw it was Four o'clock in the afternoon. I'm glad I woke up before Charlie got home. I didn't want him to question what went on last night.

I had not eaten in almost twenty-four hours. I got out of bed and decided it was time to get moving. I went to take a cold shower. I needed something to wake me up. I took off my sweats and t-shirt and jumped in. The water was freaking cold and made me feel instantaneously better. I looked down and saw marks across my stomach. I must have been to drunk to feel how hard Edward was bitting me.

I got out of the shower and headed downstairs. I needed something greasy. I looked through the fridge and spotted some bacon. Breakfast at four in the afternoon was the perfect hangover cure. I made eggs to go along with it. When I was done I felt one hundred percent better. Now I just had to decide what to make Charlie for dinner.

I was washing the dishes and my cell phone rang. It was upstairs in my room. Who could be calling? I darted up the stairs and picked it up before I could even see who was calling. The voice on the other end was not who I thought it would be. I didn't give Edward my number so why would he be calling me anyway. Instead it was my good old friend Angela.

"Bella, we missed you last night where did you go?" I didn't want to lie to Angela and tell her I left. "I drank a little too much and Edward let me relax in his room. I feel asleep and woke up early this morning and drove home." That wasn't so wrong; I just left out the middle part about having sex with him. Angela was so sweet. I'm sure she was calling because she was afraid of what happened to me. She wouldn't call to try to get some scope from me.

She asked if I wanted to get together with her tonight. I didn't think it was a good idea to blow her off again so I agreed. "I just have to cook my dad dinner. I'll be done by six. Where do you want to meet?" She said to come over and we would go to Port Angeles, there lots of things to do there.

Charlie came home at his normal time. "How was the party Bella? I didn't hear you come in. What time did you get home?" I hated lying to Charlie but I was not going to tell him I came in right before he woke up. "The party was fun. I got in around two. I heard you snoring so I didn't wake you."

We were pretty silent the rest of the way through dinner. One good thing about my dad was that he would never pry. He would ask a question and when I answered it was done. I'm sure he knew there were some things I was not going to ever divulge. "I'm meeting Angela again tonight. We are going to Port Angeles to do some shopping." "That's great Bella I'm glad you're hanging out with Angela again."

I cleaned up and rushed out the door. Good thing I slept so much today or I would be dragging. I called Angela to tell her I was coming. I got to her house and saw a yellow Porsche outside. Did Angela drive such a nice car? The pick up truck was definitely nothing in comparison.

I rang the bell and Angela came to the door. "Bella it's so good to see you come in." I walked inside and saw one of two people that I would rather not see today. Alice was sitting on the couch. The Porsche was hers of course. The Cullens were rich and I'm sure they all drove extravagant cars too.

"Hi Alice it's nice to see you again." I gave her a shaky hug. "Hello Bella are you ready for a girls night out." Alice had a smile on her. I know she saw me this morning. I wondered if she was mad. Last night after she introduced me to Edward I didn't really take any time to get to know her.

We got in Angela's car and headed out. Angela and Alice were sitting in front singing every song that came on. They laughed and I felt out of place. I didn't know their stories. I couldn't even talk about the party. I didn't remember much except for my time with Edward.

Angela parked the car and we all got out. "Anything you want to shop for in particular." I didn't want to buy anything. I was feeling very uncomfortable. Alice wasn't talking much to me and I did not know how to start a conversation with anyone. Where was that punch when you need it?

We walked the street looking in store front windows. As I was looking in a window with really expensive clothes Alice spoke directly toward me for the first time since Angela's. "Bella I don't want to intrude but later can we talk about my brother." Yup she was mad. She probably thinks I'm just a slut that sleeps with everyone but I guess I had no choice. I had to talk to her. "Sure Alice let me know."

We walked around for what seemed like hours. At the end of our night we got coffee and ate some brownies. Alice opened up to me and I found myself feeling a little more comfortable being with just the girls. Alice and Angela had lots of great stories. I would tell them some of mine but I didn't have much to say since this was the most I've gone out in years.

It was around nine o'clock and the stores where closing. We walked back to the car and drove back to Angela's. I was sure Alice and I were going to have are talk as soon as we got there. I did feel more at ease and started to sing along with them. I was beginning to wish this night would last forever, but I knew it wouldn't.

We got back and Angela said goodnight. Alice walked with me toward my truck. "Bella, I just want to warn you about Edward. He's a nice guy but I've known him to use girls to get what he wants. I think we could be really good friends and I don't want my brother to hurt you. I also don't want him to ruin any friendship we could have." Alice was warning me about her brother. She told me he _uses_ women. So maybe last night wasn't the best night of his life. Maybe he told me that because he wanted to use me again. This really hurt my feelings but I didn't Alice to know how I felt. "Thank you Alice, it's nice to see someone care about my feelings. I just want you to know I don't normally do things like that" It was nice to hear. I gave Alice a hug and we parted ways.

I got into my truck and looked into my purse. I saw the number that Edward wrote down this morning. I promised I would call but I was not sure if I should. _Edward uses girls, _Alice's words rang in my head_._ Did he use me? I didn't really think about it this way before. I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing. Did Edward pick me out because I was the new girl, get me drunk and see if he could have his way with me. I just didn't know what to believe.

I took off a little to fast. My mind was racing in all different directions. I had no idea what to do. I was not going to call Edward, not right now anyway. Even though I had the urge to just pick up my phone and dial his number. I could give him a piece of my mind and tell him I didn't deserve to be treated like that.

I was confused I didn't know what to do. I was not that type of girl. Why did I let it happen again? Why do I meet all the assholes?

_Edward Cullen was just another loser._

EPOV

I went back to bed. It was way too early to be up. I slept what felt like days. When I woke up I felt pretty good. I did not have a hang over. It was probably because of the great night I had. I would just grab something to eat and enjoy the rest of my day quite day.

I went down stair and who did I see again but Alice. Guess it was not going to be quite after all. She was cleaning with Jasper. "Nice of you to finally join," Jasper loved to be a ball buster. I didn't want to clean so I almost made a run for it back up the stairs. I knew I would never hear the end of it from Alice though. So I decided to help them. The Cullen parents would be back in the morning and I didn't want to get anyone in trouble.

Alice was staring at me. "What the hell is your problem?" I hated the way she would look at me. I swear sometimes she thought she was my mother. "Edward you need to learn to keep your dick in your pants." She must have been really mad. I never heard Alice talk like that. "What are you talking about?" How did she know what my night entailed.

Alice knew about Stanly and all the other girls I had sex with since I got to Forks. I mistakenly told her one time that I didn't care for any of them. I told her since my parents died I didn't care for anyone. I was to hurt to think about anyone else's feelings. That was the truth then and I felt like she was someone I could talk to but now I see how that could backfire.

I did not want to talk about my night to Alice though. I only met Bella yesterday. If I admited to her this felt different she wouldn't believe me anyway. I just gave Alice a dirty look back and went to the dinning room to finish cleaning up.

I looked at the clock and realized it was dinner time. I wondered if Bella was up already. Why had she not called yet? I know I would have called her by now. She must still be sleeping. I told myself to snap out of it. Why was I thinking about this woman so much?

I heard Alice on the phone. She was going to hang out with Angela, something to do with a girl's night out. Jasper will probably be hanging here with me. At least he wouldn't hound me. "Will Bella be coming?" I heard Alice say. "Okay give her a call." Bella might be hanging with Alice tonight. This could be bad news for me.

I went upstairs and took a shower. I just couldn't get Bella off my mind. I kept picturing her on top of me and the way she bit her lip. I got so hard just thinking about her. I tried to take a cold shower but that didn't work. I kept visualizing her in my bed. I had no fucking choice but to jerk off in the shower.

When I got out I heard Alice walk into the hallway. She was saying goodbye to Jasper. She was going out and I wanted to ask her if Bella would be there. I wanted to tell her to please not talk any shit about me. I couldn't get myself to the door. I didn't want Alice even more pissed at me.

The rest of my night was going to suck. If Bella was going out with Alice and Angela she sure as hell would not be calling me. If Bella did want to talk she probably would of called already. I'm sure she didn't want to seem needy. Women always have this notion that they should wait to call a man. I was glad I didn't get her number I would of probably called her way to many times and would of seemed like the pushy one.

I heard a knock on my door. I forgot Jasper was still here. I did want to be alone but I guess he would keep my mind occupied. "Edward, can I come in?" I was still in my towel. "Give me a second Jaz I just need to get dressed."

I opened the door and Jasper gave me a stare. "Dude what's wrong with you today. Why are you acting so weird?" Did I want to tell Jasper that I missed Bella and needed to hear her voice? He would think I was a crazy. "I'm just really hung over. Not feeling so great." Jasper asked if I wanted him to leave. I did but didn't I need someone to smack some sense into me.

We went downstairs and ordered a pizza. It sucked when Esme wasn't around to cook. We played video games and talked about the night. "So did you and Bella have fun last night?" Jasper didn't usually ask questions. I was finally not thinking about her and he had to bring her name up. "Yeah we both had a lot to drink and one thing lead to another." I didn't want to make Bella sound like a slut so I left it at that. I told Jasper I wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

We went back to playing video games and Alice came in the door. She said hi to Jasper but didn't even look at me. "Alice how was your night with Angela." Was Bella there, I wanted to ask. "We have fun did a lot of shopping." I had to know. "Did you guys hang out with anyone else?" She paused before she answered and stared stared at me. "Bella came too." So she was there. I felt relief, she wasn't home that's why she didn't call.

Alice went to her room to put her bags away. I followed her. I wanted to ask some questions. I wanted to know if my name came up. I didn't know why Alice was having such a problem with me. So I just went for it "Alice did Bella ask about me?" She knew about what happened last night so if I asked about her maybe that would make we look like a good guy and that I was concerned. "Yeah Edward, I told her she should stay away from you. I told her you use girls and I didn't want her to get hurt." "Why the fuck would you tell her that?" "I know the way you are and I'm sick of your womanizing ways."

I was so fucking pissed off. I didn't want to throw her against the wall so I left and went to my room. As I walked away I said under my breathe, " you just don't understand." She asked me what I said and I turned around just before I entered my door " I said you just don't fucking understand." If I used every girl then why could I not stop thinking about her.

I slammed my door and crashed onto my bed. How could Alice do this? I always help her out with her stupid parties and anything else she ever needs. Why would she talk shit about me behind my back. Sure I know what I've done in the past but we weren't in high school anymore.

I could not tell her that Bella was different. She would laugh in my face. I have no clue what I am going to do. Maybe I could just go to her house and talk to her. Mr. Swan would probably arrest me but I didn't care. If Alice saw how pissed off I was maybe would believe I was ready to change. Maybe she would tell Bella another story.

Now I knew that Bella was definitely not going to call me. I felt so confused. I haven't had an ounce of care for anyone since my parents died. Now I felt like I would die if I didn't see Bella again.

I would figure this out. I needed a chance to explain. It wasn't all my fault. I told myself I would only let things go as far as she would let them. She took off my shirt first. I would find a way to have Bella see I'm not the guy Alice told her I was. I always get my way with girls. Why did I think it was so different with her? What was the point of freaking out? I will get to know Bella and nobody could stop that from happening, especially someone as little as Alice.


	7. Chapter 7

Its been a while I am sorry I have been in school. I finished but still have a big state test to take.

I did write a few more chapters in between just never proof read them.. I did a quick read over... hopefully not to many mistakes...

I don't own Twilight but dream of Edward always.....

Chapter 7 (Dream of a Meaning)

BPOV

I was so happy the day was over. I just needed to crawl into my bed and not speak to anyone for a while. I felt so used, so disappointed in myself. After James I promised myself I would not let a man use me again, but I did and now there was no way of changing that.

My sense of judgment must come from the gutter. I can never find someone that is worth keeping in my life. Always taken advantage of and will never be loved it seems. Edward looks like such a good guy, but who am I to say that. I've known him for one whole day and how does that make me a judge of one's character.

It was pretty late and I knew I should get some sleep. I did not want to waste another day. I tossed and turned what seemed like hours. I could not stop thinking about Edward. I kept fighting myself on what I should think about him. I wondered if I should believe Alice or get up and call him. I got out of bed a few times and grabbed my phone. I felt like I should call and get an explanation, then I realized it was after midnight, calling this time late might make me look crazy.

I finally was able to close my eyes and fall asleep but it wasn't restful. I had two dreams that night. I remembered them well and they were all so clear the next morning I had to look them up on the internet. I always tried to interpret them. I thought dreams where a the minds way to solve its dilemmas.

The first dream I had I was crying in the corner of my old room in Phoenix. I was wearing my red prom dress. My make-up was smeared and my hair was in knots. It made me think of my night with James and I could almost determine the reason I had it. Still I had to look it up. _Crying signifies a release of negative emotions that is more likely caused by some waking situation rather than the events of the dream itself. Your dream is a way to regain some emotional balance and a way to safely let out your fears and frustrations. In our daily lives, we tend to ignore, deny, or repress our feelings. But in our dream state, our defense mechanisms are no longer on guard and thus allow for the release of such emotions._ I knew I never got over what James did to me but I thought it was behind me. I thought that morning on my bathroom floor I released all my emotions but I guess it didn't release all my resentment.

My second dream actually had Edward. It was almost a recreation of our night together. Only this time he would not let me leave the next morning. He told me I had to stay until I agreed to marry him. I did and he told me he loved me. I looked this up and it said; _when dreaming of sex in this scenario it commonly involves an attractive acquaintance and a generally pleasing environment. There is no violation of taboo, except for a sense that perhaps things are moving a little fast in the nocturnal relationship. Often, the dreamer has simply acted upon a desire for a relationship with a particular person - Freud's theory of wish-fulfillment is a sufficient explanation. _Things did move a little to fast. Edward was definitely an attractive acquaintance. My dreams were a combination of exactly what I was feeling, although I could not see how there meaning would help me make a decision.

I decided to give my mom a call. Renee was someone I could always talk too. She worried when she didn't hear from me and I had not called her in a few days. I picked up my phone and dialed her number. I couldn't wait to vent out my feelings without actually telling her anything.

She answered with excitement in her voice. "Bella it's so good to hear from you. How's Forks treating you?" _Forks has been great mom. My second day here I had sex with a stranger._ There was no way I was going to tell her that. "Mom it's been great." I tried to say with enthusiasm. I wasn't sure what else I should tell her. I would keep it simple and hopefully hang up with her not feeling empty from out conversation.

Renee seemed a little quiet though and that was not like her. "Mom what's wrong do you miss me that much already?" Of course she did it was hard for her to let go and realize I was finally an adult. "James called here looking for you yesterday." James, I have not spoken to him since the night after prom. "What did he want?" He was home for the summer and wanted to know if I was around. He wanted to get together. "I told him you moved away. He seemed very sad when we got off the phone. Maybe you should give him a call."

I never really told my mom what happened that night with James. She knows everything except the virginity part. If I told her that now would she still want me to give him a call? "Mom I am not sure that is a great idea. I know his number though and if I change my mind I will."

There was no way I would call him, not today at least. I can't believe this. I spent months trying to forget him and when I finally thought he was out of my head he decides to pop up again. _What an arrogant asshole_.

I told Renee to have a good day and promised to call her again soon. I had to get off the phone and think about the conversation I just had with her. He's not even in the same state as me and finds a way to ruin my day, my life. I felt like pulling every hair out of my head.

James and I were together for months and I thought I could trust him with my heart. He broke it worse then I thought even humanly possible. If I couldn't trust him with my heart is there anyone out there that I could. Edward is probably no different then James. All men worry about is how to get in a girls pants. James wasted months of his time with me just to get it and ran away when he did. There is no way I could let this happen to myself again. I could not let Edward cause me the same pain.

Drinking is a horrible thing and now I understand why I never do. Edward did take advantage of me, just like James. I will not let this happen again. I deserve better. There was no reason I should put myself in another degrading situation. Edward was no different then James.

I guess I made up my mind and would not give him a chance. I picked up the piece of paper with him number, crumbled it up and threw it in the trash can next to my desk. There has to be some out there for me, someone that will care about my feeling and not just their own.

Right now I needed to work on me and adjust to living in Forks. Nothing else mattered. I needed to work on my friendships and not let some guy be the only person I attached myself to. I made the mistake with James and never made any friend while I lived in Phoenix. I felt happy to finally realize it. I would do something just for me and build on my social life not just a love life. Who was to say I ever had a love life anyway.

_Bella was_ _not going to take being treated like shit from anyone anymore._

EPOV

Today was the longest day in history. I didn't do anything except sit in my room. You would have thought I would clean up a little. Books and CDs where all over the floor, clothes were hanging off of every piece of furniture in the room. I didn't even go downstairs to eat. I wasn't hungry nor did I feel like showering. I couldn't understand why I felt so depressed.

Bella didn't call me and I guess that could be it. Maybe it was Alice and her senseless attitude toward how I was. I guess I brought it upon myself. Alice only was trying to save Bella from me how I could really get angry at that.

It was getting late and even thought I was not even close to being tired I decided I would try to go to bed. There was nothing else left for me to do. I closed my eyes for not even a minute and my cell phone rang.

Nobody calls me this late at night except for one person. "Hey Sexy I'm a little wasted probably not the best idea for me to drive home can I get a _ride_." Stanley would always get horny when she was drunk. "I'll be there in twenty minutes, where you at?" There was nothing else for me to do I might as well go out and do a good service to the community. Women can't drive as is and if Jessica wanted a ride I would give her something that she could ride all night long.

I didn't even bother shower or put on fresh clothes. It wouldn't matter to her anyway. I went to my nightstand to get a few condoms. I wanted to be ready just in case this turned out to be an all night affair. Jessica would sometimes pass out after a round but that depended on how drunk she really was. Sometimes I could tell she wasn't drunk at all, just an excuse to get in my pants, like she ever needed one.

I reached in and grabbed something soft. This was definitely not a packaged condom. I pulled it out and saw little black silk underwear. My eyes shot open. I didn't even have to think I knew right away, _Bella's_.

She left me her underwear in my nightstand. This was interesting. Maybe I had this all wrong. A girl won't just leave stuff behind. I thought about why she would leave them there. Maybe she wanted me to bring them home personally. Maybe she wanted to leave her sent. I smelled them and it brought me right back to the other night. Her long dark hair and pouty lips were incased in my mind.

_Fuck, what was I thinking? _For two days I have been thinking about Bella and now I am going to just go fuck another girl like she meant nothing. She did mean something. I have not stopped and Stanley wasn't even on my mind until she called. _Fuck, what was I doing?_

If I ever wanted a shot with Bella I couldn't do this. I had to stop being a horny asshole. Stanley can take a taxi home. I need to figure out how I can get Bella to talk to me again. Alice is right about me. I need to stop using girls. There must be something I could do.

I looked back down at the little black underwear and started to visualize Bella. Her tight black jeans and perfect little ass, there was nothing about her I didn't like. I closed my eyes and it brought me back to our time together.

I couldn't help it. I got so hard just thinking about her. Before I knew it I was stroking myself. I could see Bella's eyes and smell her hair. Her little black underwear where in my left hand and my right hand was acting out a fantasy. I stroked myself as slow as I could; trying to imagine it was Bella's soft hand. I wished she was here with me. I wanted to kiss her and feel her with every part of my body.

Before I knew it I was done. I couldn't open my eyes. I didn't want my visual to leave. I could feel this forever and it would probably keep me happy. This was why she left her little black underwear. She knew this would do this to me. I smelled them one more time and before I knew it I was asleep.

Suddenly I felt like I was in the woods looking for something but I wasn't sure what it was. I ran as fast as I could until I reached an open field. It was a meadow with flowers and the sun was shinning down. In the path of the sun I saw something move. I couldn't tell what it was but it looked like a person. I started to run after it and it started to run also. When it was back in the woods it stopped behind a tree. I walked over slowly and saw long dark curly hair sticking out. I knew it was Bella. I said her name and she came around the tree. _"How could you do this to me?"_ She started to run again. I went after her but tripped and couldn't get up. I screamed her name, _Bella_, and felt a tear in my eye. "I didn't mean to do it. I am so sorry for hurting you." By the time I got up I had no clue what direction she went in. I lost her and knew there would be no way of getting her back.

I woke up startled and could tell it wasn't night anymore. I slept really well and realized I still had the silk in my hand. I put them back in the nightstand, I didn't want to risk them getting lost. They seemed to have an importance in my being able to seeing her again.

That was an extremely visual dream or whatever it was. I never remembered any of my dreams this was absolutely strange. The only people I ever remembered dreaming about are my parents. I would sometimes conceive that the _car accident _never happened and we were one big happy family.

This was different, I usually dreamt of how I wanted life to be not of someone running away from me. I had to figure this out but lying in bed another day would not clear anything up. My stomach was angry so I decided to go have something to eat.

I walked into the kitchen and heard the door open. Carlisle and Esme were home. They were early. I looked at the clock and saw it read after two o'clock. It was too bright for it to be the middle of the night. I had just slept for over twelve hours.

"Hey guys welcome back." I was happy to see them. Esme's soft face would always bring a smile. "How was your weekend? Not too many crazy things happen we hope." I probably looked like shit. I had not showered and just got up late in the afternoon. I could only imagine what my hair looked like. "Everything was great. I relaxed and caught up on my needed sleep. I never thought graduating could be so exhausting." That was a lie; finishing high school was the easiest thing ever. I need a reason for looking the way I did.

Alice came in and hugged them both. I was glad she came as a distraction. I needed to go shower and clean myself up. Maybe I could talk to Esme once she settled in. She would probably have some good advice for me.

I grabbed a bowl of cereal and went back to my room. I showered and shaved and decided I had to organize my mess. I looked back over at my nightstand and wanted to go grab what was inside.

_Crazy stalkers do shit that. _

I shook my head and realized more then just my room needed to be organized.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight but Bella is one hot Mama in a Bikini right.... **

**I know I know... you would rather see Edward in a speedo...  
**

Chapter 8

Pool of Discomfort

BPOV

Deep in my thoughts my phone rang again. I really hopped it wasn't Renee calling me back. I don't think I could pretend to be cheerful again. I looked to see who was calling and it was Angela.

"Hi Bells, what's going on?" "Nothing much Angela I just got off the phone with my mom." She asked if I had any plans for the day. Leave it to her to make sure I would not be home alone. She asked if I wanted to hang out again. The weather was pretty warm and some sun was coming through. "I'm going over Alice's to hang out by the pool. She told me to call and see if you were interested in coming too."

Alice is friendly and I guess I had to give her that. I had no reason to sit home. I got nervous thinking that Edward would be there. Then I thought if he was Alice and Angela would probably no invite me over. I'm sure they wouldn't want to me to feel uncomfortable. It seemed they both had my best interest in their hearts.

"Sure Angela I would love to come." She seemed very excited and told me she would pick me up in a few minutes. I went looking for my bathing suits. I only owned two one bikini and the other was a one piece. I was not sure which one to wear. There was a possibility that Edward could be home. I wanted to look sexy but not reveling. Sexy was a bad idea. I didn't want him thinking anything more about me but then again I could show him what he will _probably_ never touch again. I just couldn't decide. So I stuck both of them in my bag. I figured I could just change when we got there. I would then get to see what the other girls were wearing.

Angela honked the horn and I stopped to check my face in the mirror. I didn't have time to put make-up on. If I went in the pool it would mess up anyway but my hair at least had to look presentable. If Edward was home I wanted him to take one look at me and see what he was missing out on. Who was I kidding? I'm nothing close to a sex kitten. I already made my decision why did I even care what Edward thought of me.

I was grateful that Angela was so kind. She just smiled when I got in the car and said she couldn't wait to have a great day together. We pulled up to the Cullen's home and there was Alice's yellow Porsche, a silver Volvo and a black Mercedes in the driveway. I didn't know which one was Edwards so I tried to calm myself by thinking he wasn't home.

We rang the bell and Alice came running to the door. She had on the cutest little bathing suite. "Come on in guys, I was just fixing us a late afternoon snack." I saw a woman in the kitchen that seemed familiar. "Mom this is Bella, Bella this is my mom Esme." She looked up and opened her arm. "Bella it's so good to see you. Last time we saw you was with your mom and dad at the Mason's Christmas party. You have grown to become a beautiful woman." Esme looked as if she hadn't aged a bit. "It's great to see you too Esme. Your home is breathtaking." Esme smiled and said she would love to catch up later.

Alice asked if I had a bathing suit and since her and Angela both had bikinis on I told her I just needed to change into it. She said we could go out to the pool house and I could put it on. "Alice, thank you so much for inviting me over." I had to let her know I appreciated her hospitality. "Not a problem Bella, we can't let this nice day go to waste. We don't get weather like this that often around here."

I went to the pool house to change. Every time I entered a new room I was scared to see his face. I put on my bikini and realized how pale I looked. I am going to need some sun block or I will look like a lobster by the end of the day.

I went back out and Alice was laying towels out for us. "Let's jump in and get our hair wet." I was afraid the water would be to cold but she got in like nothing. Angela came over and grabbed my hand. "Come on lets get in."

We jumped in and I was surprised how nice the water felt. "Heated pools really come in handy when the sun is only out a few days a year." I guess Alice noticed the expression on my face. "Yeah this feels really nice."

We swam around and laid on some floats. Alice told me about all the best places to shop and where she gets her hair done. I would look up and around ever so often in the windows to see if someone was watching us but after a while I started to feel so comfortable that I stopped looking. This was definitely one of the best _girls' day_ I've had in a long time.

We laid out for hours and it was getting dark. Alice asked if we wanted to stay for dinner. I told her I had to get home because I always cooked my dad dinner. She said that was okay but next time I needed to plan ahead to stay.

Angela and I went back to the pool house and changed into our dry clothes. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and was ready to go. "Angela I really have a great time today we have to make sure we do this more often." Angela promised and we headed back into the main house.

I saw Esme in the kitchen and told I would be over again soon. She seemed a little upset that I was not staying. Alice joked with her and said my dad would starve if I didn't cook him dinner. Esme then said she would love if both of us would come for dinner one night. "I haven't seen Charlie in years. Tell him we all need to get together." I told her I would and went for the door. Dinner at this house would probably mean the whole _family_ would be there. I wasn't sure if I could handle that.

We walked out the front door and Angela kept walking. I told her I needed to make a phone call. She got in the car and I stopped trying to find my cell phone. I wanted to call my dad to let him know I would be home to make dinner. I was just running a little late.

As I reached for my phone out of my bag I heard the Cullen's front door open. Esme was the only other person I'd seen home and I was sure she wasn't coming back out to speak with me again. I wondered if maybe I forgot to shut it all the way. Something was telling me to walk away. I felt my body cringe and I knew I didn't want to see who it was.

That's when I made my horrible mistake. I looked up and saw _him_ standing there.

EPOV

Take a look at this pile of junk. I can't believe I let myself live like this. My room was a good metaphor of my life.

_ A complete wreck_

I threw on my IPOD and started to clean. I picked up every CD and book and put them back on the shelves. I had enough space to fit an entire music store in here and I kept it all in a pile on the floor. I even thought about alphabetizing it all but thought it would be better to leave that for another boring day. Tomorrow seemed like it would be the perfect day for that.

My desk was cleared and I could actually use it now. I never used it while I was in school but maybe today I could sit down and do a few drawings. I loved to draw when I was younger but since my parents died I haven't really done much of that. I was surprised I was even thinking about doing it. I said if I ever went to college that I would be an art major drawing was my biggest passion.

The last thing that needed to be done was my bed. I probably hadn't changed those sheets since I moved in here. They would be different ever so often though and I was sure Esme had something to do with that.

I grabbed the pillow and was about to rip off the case when I got a whiff of a sweet sent. The pillow still smelled like her hair. I forgot that she slept on it. I always used the same pillow while the other was used for taking up space or decoration. If I knew her scent was there I would of slept on this one instead of mine. I put the pillow down and decided I could sleep on these sheets a few more days by then her sent will probably have faded away.

I decided to just make the bed. There it was a completely organized room. I will have to show Esme this. She will be very proud of me. She never complained about anything but she was a neat freak and I am sure she hated the way I kept my room.

I opened my window to get some fresh air and took my IPOD out of my ears. I had nothing else planned so I decided to find my sketch book and pencil. I could take the next few hours to draw what was in my head.

I heard Alice laugh. She was outside at the pool. As long as it wasn't raining she would be out there. I thought she might have been on the phone until I heard another voice and a few splashes of water. I looked out my window through the curtains and saw three girls in the pool. Alice and Angela were easy to spot but the third was facing the other direction. I could just see her hair. It was dark long and curly. The girl grabbed a float and jumped on it. As soon as I saw her skin I knew, _it was Bella._

I jumped away from the window. I didn't want her to think I was being a pervert. Bella was here, in my house I could definitely be allowed to go talk to her now. She knows this is where I live and if she didn't want to speak with me I was sure she won't risk seeing me here.

I sat at my desk, threw my arms behind my head and tired to figure out what I could do. I wanted to just run outside and grab her. I wanted to tell her to please talk with me. I needed to explain my actions and tell her how I felt. She wouldn't believe me I had to find exactly the right way to approach her.

I needed to think before I went out there so I found my sketch book and a pencil and decided I was going to draw. I thought it might help me clear my head. I started to draw my bed and a woman was laying on it. I didn't pay much attention to what I was doing. I was letting my hand and brain lead the way.

I heard a knock and was startled. I came back to reality and saw what I was drawing. It was not just any woman on my bed. It was Bella with her long dark curly hair and her breast.

_Breast!_

_ Fuck I was drawing her naked._

I closed my pad, threw it in a draw and asked who was at the door. "It's me, Esme." I got up to open it. This was great she would get to see all the hard work I've done today. She would see I wasn't locked up in my room wasting the day. "Hey Mom come on in." "Edward this room looks amazing." I saw the biggest smile on her face. Finally I did something to make her proud.

Living like a pig just wasn't cutting it anymore. "I'm ready for a new outlook on life." Esme came in a close the door. "Edward I was hopping you had a few minutes to talk." I knew that Alice cleaned up really well after the party so I couldn't be in trouble for that. "Sure mom what's on your mind?"

She sat on my bed and looked around. "I just wanted to make sure your okay. I know you like to spend a lot of time up here but when we came home you just looked a little upset." I was sad but I couldn't get into detail about that.

There had been other things I was thinking about right before I met Bella and it was about my parents and their death. I felt like maybe I was ready to finally talk to someone about that. "Well I sort of feel like I am ready to talk to someone about my parents." Esme didn't say a word she just tapped her hand on my bed signaling me to sit down. "Edward anytime you need to talk about anything I will be there to listen." I knew that already so decided now was better time then ever.

There was one thing that really bothered me about their _accident. _I, to honestly say never thought it was one. I had to finally let that out. I couldn't keep this feeling bottled up inside anymore. "I really don't think my parent's death was an accident. I think they committed suicide." I stopped to look at Esme's reaction. Her eyes opened wide. "Edward whatever it was that happened it wasn't you fault. There was nothing you could to change the outcome. All that really matters is they loved each other and were there for each other in the end. They loved you very much I am sure of that."

A part of me felt like they killed themselves because they couldn't deal with the pain they thought they were causing me. I had bottled this up inside ever since I heard the news. Esme was right they did love me and whether it was an accident or a suicide I couldn't do anything, no matter what they were still gone. I gave her a hug and told her I couldn't talk about anything else today. She smiled and said she would be waiting for our next conversation no matter how long it took.

She opened the door to walk out and I told her to leave it open. I couldn't keep myself blocked off all the time. I went back to my desk to continue my sketch when I hear the same girl voices in the hallway downstairs. Bella had to be inside the house. Was it a possibility she was staying for dinner. I went back by the door to see if I could hear what was going on. I heard Bella said she couldn't stay today but she promised she would another.

She was leaving I had to go down there and say something. I heard the door close. I ran for the stair and almost knocked into Alice. "Edward what are you doing." "I need to talk to her." I opened the door and saw her looking into her bag. I waited for her to look up.

_Now or never Edward_

I knew I only had one small second to get her to stay where she was and give me a minute to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight but Bella don't make Edward beg... those green puppy dog eyes how can someone say no... **

Chapter 9 (Frozen Eyes)

BPOV

I froze; I didn't know what to do. He was clean shaven and wearing a black t-shirt with jeans. I couldn't believe how gorgeous he looked. His hair, what is with his hair, it still was gorgeous and captivating. Even though I wasn't under the influence of anything something gave me the urge to want to grab it again.

I was trying to figure out if Edward was home the entire time. I looked and saw all the same cars in the driveway. He could of been out with someone, maybe with Jasper but most likely with another girl. If he was in his room all day he would have seen me. He would have known I was outside. This house was big and I couldn't determine where his room was. All I could hope was his window didn't overlook the backyard.

Then I remembered what I was wearing by the pool, a little bikini. I could feel the warmth come over my face. I'm sure he saw me turning red. I felt so embarrassed. He may have seen me naked but this felt worse. At least in his room the lights were dim and my flaws were hidden. Not to mention the punch helped me with my insecurities.

I stared into his eyes and he was doing the same with me. We both weren't able to say anything. It was like we couldn't speak; maybe frozen in time. He may have been going out and when he opened the door, surprise there I was. That's was when I looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes. He wasn't going anywhere. He came out here to see me.

There was the possibility he never knew I was here. If he was home he could have been sleeping after a late night. Men have the ability to sleep through anything.

This didn't make sense he had to of known I was here. I was outside almost all day. What were the chances of him not seeing me? Alice probably told him I would be here and to leave me alone. Maybe I should of just turned and walk away.

I heard him clear his throat. "Bella, can I please talk to you for a minute." So his sudden appearance was not without reason. "Sure, but Angela is in the car and I need to get home. It will have to be quick." It was so hard to say those words. His eyes just made me want to melt. I couldn't make this easy for him even though I felt like telling him I had all night to listen. "I have been thinking all day how I can talk to you but have not been able to figure it out. So here goes nothing. I gave you my number but you didn't call and I can understand why. I was a jerk and need the opportunity to get to explain myself. I want to take you out on a date like a real man does, something that you deserve."

I didn't want to answer him so easily but anytime I looked at him I felt like I was stuck in his powers. His words were so kind I felt like crying in his arms. I couldn't let myself look so weak. I looked away to clear my head. His eyes had me way to hypnotized. If I answered him then I would have said yes. Angela was in the car looking at me so I spoke while looking in her direction.

"I'm not sure that is such a good idea." There was a long pause of silence and I looked back at him.

"Please just give me a chance." It sounded like he was pleading with me. I bit down on my lip and pretended to be thinking about it once again.

" Okay I will think about it. Can I give you a call tomorrow and let you know?"

"You promise to call this time?" I promised I would and turned around and went to the car.

_ I could at least think about it…_

I smiled and he gave me one in return. I turned around and headed for the car. Edward just stood there. I turned around and waves goodbye. I couldn't be mean to him no matter how much I wanted to be.

I got in the car and Angela didn't say anything. I know she would never ask any questions. She didn't like to involve herself in someone personal life. She would always be there if you needed someone to talk to though.

She was the only one I thought I could talk to do I decided to let it out. "Angela, Edward just asked me out on a date. I am not sure if I should say yes." "Edward is a good looking guy Bella. I have seen him talking to lots of girls at school but never have I heard of him actually take them out on a date." _This could be a good thing._

I wanted to tell Angela about the other night. I needed someone to talk to and she seemed to be the only one I can trust. I knew Angela wouldn't turn her back on me and tell everyone she knew, at least my old friend Angela wouldn't do that.

"Angela I want to tell you something but I don't want you to think any less of me." Angela shrugged her shoulders. "Bella I could never think that." I told her about the other night at the party. "I may have drank a little too much punch and let things go way too far with Edward. We slept together." There I said it. Finally it was off my chest. Felt so good to let someone know.

The car got pretty quiet after that. Angela probably didn't know what to say. "Please don't think I am some sort of slut. I have only been with one other guy and he was my boyfriend." "Bella I would never think that of you. We were best friend and just because we lost touch that doesn't mean I don't still love you like a sister." It felt so good to hear that.

I told her the whole story and even about waking up in his arms the next morning. I also told her that he gave me his number but I never called him. I even gave her my reasons and explained everything that happened with James. She understood how I felt and said that maybe I should give Edward a shot.

"Alice has told me a few stories about Edward and the girls in Forks and so far from what you are telling me he is acting like a totally different person." That must be a plus for me. I never felt the way I felt when I looked at him. Maybe there was something special with the two of us. Alice warned me but I would have to probably find out for myself if there was anything more to him.

I thanked Angela for listening to my rant. We hugged goodbye and she told me she would give me a call tomorrow to hear what my decision was. I was not sure if I was ever going to be able to make one.

_Edward Cullen what is it about you and why do you care so much?_ At least a part of me was starting to think he cared.

EPOV

What the fuck what I going to say. I was not sure if Bella was in shock to see me or if she was disgusted. She had a look of horror on her face. I had to act quickly or she would just walk away and I would lose this very important chance.

"Bella can I please talk to you for a minute?" That should work at least she would know I was out there to see her. She told me she had to get home and I knew I just had to come out and say it. I asked if she would go on a date with me. I told her I needed to explain myself and show her I wasn't just some jerk. She just looked at me. She didn't say yes but she also didn't say no. Then she looked away before the words came out of her mouth. "I'm not sure that is such a good idea." I guess to her it wasn't but for me it was. I asked her again, I actually begged this time. She finally told me she would think about it. "You promise to call this time" I asked. She said yes and then turned to walk away.

She gave me a smile and I watched her walk to the car. I even got a wave goodbye. This had to be a good thing. If she didn't even want to give me a chance she would have said no right then and there. I may still have a shot.

The car drove off but I was still standing there. I took a moment to enjoy the air before I went back inside. As I walked in I smelled something great coming out of the kitchen. I walked over to Esme and could feel the smile on my face.

"Mom would you like some help with dinner." Esme always cooked on her own and never asked for any of us to help. That didn't seem fair so maybe it would be nice to do something for her. "I could set the table." "Edward that would be great, I appreciate your help." I was sure she could tell my mood had changed since we talked in my room.

I finished and asked if I could do something else. She told me she still had a salad to make and if I wanted I could help cut the vegetables. I didn't know where anything was in here so Esme got the cutting board and knife out for me. We talked about the last few days of school and how happy I was too graduated.

Rosalie came in the door and stopped in her tracks. "Mom how come every time I ask to help you say no?" "I was running a little behind today and since Edward asked I was able to use his help. Next time I promise you can." Alice also came into the kitchen and almost dropped the basket of clothes she was carrying. I usually never even came out of my room, I guess seeing me work in the kitchen was a little surprising.

I thought about what I was doing and the goofy grin I knew I had on my face. My two sisters just wouldn't stop staring. "God forbid I'm in a good mood for once." Alice forced her eyes at me I knew it ment she was going to want to talk to me later.

Dinner was ready and Carlisle came down from his study. We all ate and had wonderful discussion. I usually didn't want to participate but this time it felt different. We talked about our day and what we planned on doing this summer.

We finished eating and I told Esme I would clear the table. All these years of her feeding me it was time someone let her relax and did all the cleaning. Alice said she would stay to help. Rosalie of course said Emmett was picking her up and that she had to go. She said next time it will be her turn.

Alice and I cleared off the table. She wasn't saying much to me. I guess she was going to try to figure out why I was so happy today. "So what's with the change of attitude today?" I wasn't sure if I should tell Alice. I knew she had the biggest heart next to Esme but I didn't want to tell her about my conversation with Bella and have her call her and remind her to stay away from me.

I kept my mouth shut until we were done. I told Alice I wanted to talk to her but if I did she would have to promise to stay out of my relationships. I told her I knew that Bella was here and I didn't ruin her day with her so she would have to hear me out. She said she would and I decided to let it all out.

I told her all about the night of the party. Yes I even told her about the sex. I made sure to let her know that I wasn't the one to initiate everything. Alice was listening but it didn't seem like she believed me. "Edward you have slept with so many girls and I have never seen you take any of them seriously why would I think this was any different." Sure I understand I knew my track record. "Alice I don't know what it is about Bella but I feel something special with her. I don't even care to sleep with her again. I just want her company." Alice was taking a sip of juice and almost spit it out all over me when I said that. She had a complex look on her face but it seemed like she was starting to believe me. "I'm sorry I told Bella to stay away from you. I guess it's none of my business but I just didn't want you to ruin my chances with being friends with her." I guess I could understand that. Alice loved to have to have many friends and who would want to be friend with someone that has an asshole brother.

We talked in the kitchen a little longer. And she promised to not talk shit about me anymore. I then told her as Bella was leaving I stopped her outside and asked her out. "What did she say?" I told her she promised to think about it and give me a call tomorrow to let me know her decision.

We hugged for the first time probably since Christmas. I told her it was nice to have her on my side. She told me she hasn't seen a smile on my face this big since Carlisle bought me my Volvo.

Alice got a call from Jasper and said she wanted me to keep her informed about my progress with Bella and if she could do anything to help out she would. I thanked her and went back to my room. I had to go to my desk and finish what I started earlier.

I was going to spend the rest of my night in here. I couldn't think of a better way to use my time. I wanted my sketch of Bella to be perfect. Maybe one day I could even give it to her as a present.

I pulled out my pad and went back to drawing. I finished the first one and decided I needed to draw another. This one was going to be for my eyes only. I wouldn't even be able to show Bella this naked sketch of herself unless we were really together. I flipped the page and decided I would draw Bella smiling at me that first night on the balcony right before she went in to kiss me.

I must have been drawing for hours. Everything was quiet in the house. I looked at the clock and realized it was almost four o'clock in the morning. I needed to get some sleep. There was no quicker way to past the time. I felt so much anxiety as I laid in my bed. Hopefully the sound of my cell phone ringing would be waking me up and Bella would be the one on the other side.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight, but a little more smut... owns me!**

Chapter 10

First date, Maybe

BPOV

I looked out my window and saw Edward getting out of his car. I saw him reach into the backseat and pull out some flowers. As he walked to the door I checked my outfit. A tight fitted black dress and heals that I could not believe I was wearing. The doorbell rang and I slowly walked down the stairs and toward the door. I opened it and there he was.

It seemed like he had a glow over his body. He looked so beautiful I felt like fainting. He was wearing a button down shirt and black slacks. The top two buttons were undone and I could catch a glimpse of his chest. He clenched his jaw and I could see he was nervous. It was a relief to know I wasn't the only one.

He handed me the flowers and put a smile on his face. I grabbed his hand and brought him in the door. I went to the kitchen to put them in a vase before we left. Charlie was at work and we were all alone. I could suddenly feel his presence in the room. I turned around and he was leaning against my kitchen counter. I had the erge to grab him right then and there. I wanted to feel his hair and unbutton his shirt the rest of the way. Those two undone buttons were just teasing me.

We were standing in my kitchen just gazing into each other eyes. He ran his long fingers through his hair and started to walk toward me. I licked my lips and crossed my arms over my chest. I could see lust in his eyes.

He walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my hips. I could feel his breathe on my neck. I didn't move. Did he think he was going to seduce me right in my father's kitchen? I wouldn't let that happen.

_Who did Edward Cullen think he was?_

His soft lips touched my neck and I felt butterflies inside. I knew I should stop him but I couldn't. The pull he had over my body was indescribable. He tilted my head with his lips and started to suck on my ear. He whispered _"I'm sorry"_ into my ear. That was when I realized we never even said hello to each other.

It didn't matter my body took over my mind as he rubbed his hand up and down my waist. I turned around to face him. I had to tell him this wasn't right. He could not just take me when and wherever he wanted. Before I had the chance to speak he grabbed my face and forced his tongue into my mouth.

_This fucking prick thinks he's the fucking man._

But god did it feel fucking incredible. Better then I remembered on our drunken night together. Better then anyone could ever have the strength to resist. That was it. I was done. He was going to get to take me right here in the kitchen and for some reason I just didn't give a _fuck_.

My hands finally made their way back into his hair. It smelled so good I could stick my face in it forever. His lips where making there way down my neck onto my chest. We slammed us into the counter. He lifted my ass to sit comfortably on it and wrapped my legs around his waist.

Hardcore make out session would only lead to one thing and I knew what Edward was thinking. I could feel his rock hard cock as my dress road up to expose my underwear. If he threw these across the room I would have to see where they land. Mr. Swam finding them would not have the best outcome.

His body crushing up against me made me lose control. I no longer cared that I was in my father's kitchen. I unbuttoned his shirt and slowly dragged it down his arms. He grabbed my breast so hard it hurt but felt amazing at the same time. I stuck my nails into his back to help the pain.

He pulled my ass over the edge of the counter and rested on his knees. He ripped off my underwear and spread my legs. He kissed my inner thighs and sucked so hard I knew it would leave a bruise. His hands grabbed the sides of my ass and he started to tease my clit with his tongue. His attention to detail was incredible. He licked in circler motions and sucked a little ever so often. I felt convulsions inside my body. As if I wasn't enjoying myself enough he took a finger and stuck it inside my wet vagina and now I was already to explode. His didn't stop licking as he worked his finger slowly in and out of me.

Just as I squirmed on the counter and thought I was going to fall my orgasm had taken over me. He knew I was there and slowed his tongue to let the feeling completely take me over. When I was done he got up off his knees and came right back up to kissing me.

His dick felt so hard I had to undo his slacks. They dropped to the floor and he was at full attention. I used my hand to feel him and it was so hard but still soft to the touch. I wanted to feel him inside me. This was when I spoke my first and only words of the night. I whispered into his ear "_Fuck Me_".

My ass was already hanging off the counter so it wasn't hard for him to make his way inside. As soon as he entered it felt like pure ecstasy. He lifted my legs up in the air and rested them on his shoulders. _I didn't know I was so flexible. _My hands slide back to keep my balance and Edward slowly pumped his way in and out of me.

My head flew back and I dug my nails into the counter as his started to pump a little faster. I couldn't help but moan really loud. I repeated his name over and over again as he bit my ankle. I could feel another orgasm coming.

All of a sudden I heard a loud sound. My name was being called but it sounded faint. I really hopped that Charlie wasn't home early.

_Bella, Bella are you okay in there._

I opened my eyes.

I was _alone_.

Where did Edward go? I looked around and realized I was in my bedroom.

_ Was it a dream? _

I heard my name again and it was my dad knocking on the door. "Bella did you fall or something." "No dad I was just having a nightmare."

I looked under my covers. I wasn't wearing my underwear. I was playing with myself and felt like I gave myself an orgasm. I never masturbated before. All I could ask myself was, _where the hell did that come from_.

EPOV

I finally fell asleep after hours of thinking about Bella. The sun was starting to rise while I was still wake. I knew I had to get some sleep incase Bella called today and was willing to actually hang out with me. I didn't want to be a zombie if we were to have our first date.

I was trying to clear my mind but kept thinking about how awkward it felt when I opened the door and saw her standing there. She didn't seem happy to see me and I was not sure if all the words that came out of my mouth were right. I could have probably said a hundred other things to make things better. Maybe even apologize and put a real smile on her face.

Here I was awake again. I didn't even want to look at the time. It was a normal dreary day outside and this meant it could be early morning or late in the afternoon it was always hard to tell. I moved onto my back and felt a slight pain down my shorts. I looked down and realized I had a really bad case of morning wood.

I would have to take a shower and work this out. I went to get up and as I pushed my pillow I saw a pair of little black underwear. They were under my pillow. How the hell did they get under there? I grabbed them and without even thinking I took a whiff. They still smelled like her sexy scented skin.

My other hand was working its way up and down my morning wood. I had not even notice that I started. I close my eyes and pictured Bella here in my bed again. I tried to work my way slowly up and down my wood. I wanted to pretend it was Bella helping me out. Her smell was trapped in my mind and I think I moaned her name.

Smelling her underwear and working my wood was the perfect start to my day. I pictured Bella's face and came so fast it was like I was a teen boy having sex for the first time. If this was going to become a morning tradition I was going to have to invest in a box of tissues near my bed.

I got out of bed to clean myself off. I looked at my cell phone to make sure I did not miss her call. It was Two o'clock in the afternoon and I did not have any missed calls. I felt bummed but was relaxed by my own wake up call. I was going to have to hide that underwear a little better. I swore I put them in my nightstand.

I took a shower and as I was drying myself off I heard my phone ring. I ran as fast as I could to get it. I did not recognize the number. It had to be Bella. I answered it before the person hung up but waited a minute before I said anything. My mind seemed to have lost all function of speaking.

"Hello is anyone there." I could tell from the soft velvet voice it was her. I didn't want to say the wrong thing so I caught my breath and asked "Bella is that you?" "Yes it's me is this a bad time?" "No I just got out the shower and was getting dressed as you called."

She called but was she calling to tell me yes or to tell me no? At this point it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was on the other end of the phone.

"Edward I thought about what you asked and I think it would be nice if we hung out and maybe got to talk." She just said she would go on a date with me. I was fucking ecstatic and I think I jumped up when she said those words. Well maybe she didn't exactly say go on a date but she did say to talk and that was more then I deserved.

I had not thought about where to take her. I also didn't know if we had to wait till the weekend so I asked when she would be free. She said she had nothing going on tonight. I asked her if she had plans for dinner with her dad. She said she could cook him something and leave it for when he gets home. He told her he would be late tonight.

Bella asked what I had in mind to do. I told her we could grab dinner in Port Angelas and then either go home if she wanted or figure out something else to do. She didn't answer when I said that. I asked her if that was okay. She said it was fine and then asked "will you be picking me up from home?" I was not going to have her drive anywhere so of course I was. "Yes if that is okay with you." She paused again and in her next answer her voice sounded a little weird. "That's fine but incase Charlie comes home early it won't be a good idea for you to come inside. Call me when you here and I will be outside."

That was a strange response. Was she afraid to be alone with me? I didn't want to question or scare her away so I agreed. "I will be there around six is that okay." She agreed and before we hung up I asked her what kind of food she liked. She assured me that anything was fine but Italian was her favorite. I told her I knew the prefect restaurant. We said goodbye and I waited for her to no longer be on the other side.

I had to make this the perfect night. I had to show Bella I was or at least could be a gentleman. I looked in the mirror and saw that I needed to shave. I went back into the bathroom and cleaned off my face. My hand was shaking as I was trying to shave. I didn't know why I was so nervous.

_Edward relax before you mutilate your face._

I walked into my closet and tried to find the perfect outfit. I didn't want to dress up to much but also didn't want to look like a slob. I found a pair of black jeans and a new button down shirt I had never worn. I would have to ask Esme to iron it out for me.

I had a little less then three hours to kill before picking her up. What the _fuck_ was I going to do with my time? I went to Carlisle office to use the computer. I had to make sure the restaurant on my mind was in fact the prefect place. I looked up the menu and decided to make a reservation. I wanted a private booth in the back. If we were going to talk I didn't want to be surrounded by other people eating.

I decided to get Bella flowers. What women didn't always love receiving them?

I never bought anyone flowers so I looked up a place to go that was a few miles away. I wanted to get out of the house and have something to pass the time.

I drove for about forty-five minutes before I made it to the flower shop. The woman inside was very helpful. I told her I needed flowers that say _I'm sorry_ and _will you give me another chance_ at the same time. She told me she had a few prefect bouquets depending on how much I was willing to spend. I told her to give me the most expensive one.

She smiled and wrapped up the most amazing flower arrangement I had ever seen. I paid for them and the women said "don't worry when she sees these she will forgive you for whatever you did to her." I thanked her as I headed for the door. I really hopped she was right.

Well here goes nothing it was time for my first official and real date with Bella.

**This is the last Chapter I have written. I will continue as soon as I finish my big test and pass... Summer is over and what better way to start the Fall then with writting in front of the computer... I do have ideas for the next 4 chapters or so but any imput would be greatly appreciated...Hope to have a new chapter up soon**

**3 Cindy  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight but a first date just like the dream... maybe....**

**Thank you for the last reviews it made me so excited I had to write this chapter as fast as I could...The date will be probably the next 2 chapters... enjoy!  
**

Chapter 11

Getting ready

BPOV

Even after my dream I felt like going on a date, if he wanted to call it that, was something I needed to do not only for myself but also for Edward. He seemed so scared when we talked outside his front door. I didn't want to be known as someone who was unapproachable anymore. He told me he wanted to explain himself but I guess I had some explaining to do also. I decided to call him and let him know my answer was yes.

The phone rang a bunch of times and I was about to hang up when I heard deep breathing on the other end. Then there was silence. A deep panic ran over me. I thought, was he _busy _and just hung up on me. I then thought I heard another breath so I asked if anyone was there. He spoke and my heart started to pound. It was him on the other end. He told me he just got out of the shower. I wondered what he was doing in there that would make him so out of air.

We talked about hanging out and agreed to meeting tonight. Charlie was working late and I wouldn't have to worry about introducing anyone to him. If a boy came to the house to pick me up Charlie would probably want to ask a lot of questions. I sure was not ready for that. Edward told me he will be here at six. I told him I will wait outside for him. After my dream there was no way he was stepping foot into the house.

I hung up the phone and realized I had a few hours to burn. I decided to go through my closet to see if I could find something to wear. If not I would still have time to go shopping. I wish I felt comfortable enough to call Alice and ask her to help me out. I pulled out a few summer dresses figuring I could wear one with a sweater over it in case it was to chilly outside. I tried them on and was not really satisfied. I had a little black dress in my closet that I could dress up or dress down so I decided to put that on. I looked in the mirror and realized it was almost the same thing I was wearing in my dream.

_I can't wear this. It would be like setting myself up for some déjà vu._

I searched some more and couldn't find anything else to wear. In my dream I did not have on a cover up so I decided that if I did wear this dress I would wear it with something over it. I took it off and put it back on the hanger. I went to shower and needed to shave my legs. I dried my hair and put it in rollers so it would have some bounce and life.

I picked up my copy of Wuthering Heights. Right before I left Phoenix I started to read it again and figured it would be the best way to pass the next few hours. I really got into it and it was Five o'clock before I knew.

I put the book down and went to put some make-up on. I took the rollers out of my hair and ran my figures loosely through it. I put on the dress and found a pair of flats to wear. They were maroon so I looked for my maroon sweater to take with me. I went downstairs and made Charlie some pasta for dinner.

It was ready with a few minutes to spare. I ran to the front door and peaked outside. I wanted to make sure he wasn't early. I was pacing back and forth until I heard a car stop in front of the house. It was Edward and he was wearing black jeans and a button down shirt. I looked and thank god his top two buttons were closed. He went into his back seat and grab flowers, _fucking flowers_. I almost had a panic attack this was way too much like my dream.

_Bella you will not let Edward inside this house._

He stood by his car and looked at the house. I told him I would come out and I guess I scared him to coming to the front door. I took a deep breath and grabbed the knob. I looked at the clock and it was 5:58. I could just pretend I was going outside to meet him at six on the dot.

I opened it looking down into my purse as if I need to get my keys to lock the door once I was outside. Slowly I closed it behind me and turned around. "I didn't even notice you were here", _I lied_ of course. I walked down the steps and toward him. With each step my heart was pounding faster. He extended the flowers toward me and when I reached him I grabbed them.

"These are beautiful thank you. I will bring them inside to put in a vase do you mind waiting. I will be right back." "Of course I will wait. May I say you look beautiful tonight Bella." I blushed and turned away.

I put the flowers in the first vase I could find and ran back out to the front door. I walked back toward Edward and he was still standing where I left him a few minutes ago. He opened the door to his car and waited for me to take a seat. His was inside his car before I knew it. "I made reservations to an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles."

That was pretty much the extent of our conversation in the car. We glanced at each other ever so often and smiled. I couldn't think of thing to say. Whenever Edward was looking at the road I would glance over at him and stare at his top two buttons and was starting to wish they weren't closed.

_Snap out of it!_

The CD in his radio changed and it brought me back to reality. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. We looked at each other and I must have had a strange look on my face. Edward went to change the song. "You don't need to change that on my account Clair De Lune is great." "He squinted his eyes and looked at me, "you listen to Debussy?" "Yeah my mom loves to listen to classical music so I guess I have acquired a taste for it."

We pulled up to the restaurant. "You wait right there." He came around and opened the door for me. "Thank you", I said and smiled while I looked into his gorgeous green eyes. We walked toward the restaurant and Edward didn't disappoint me there either. He put his arm around my waist and I felt his hip glide over the side of my ass. I don't know why but I felt an electrical shock over my body whenever he touched me.

He walked ahead of me and opened the door. "Beautiful ladies first", he said as he stuck his arm out guiding me in.

The restaurant was small and cozy. The hostess was really beautiful and I noticed her probably before Edward did. We walked up to the podium and Edward said he made a reservation for two for a private booth in the back. She looked down and said "yes Mr. Cullen right this way." She brought us to our seat and said our waitress will be here shortly. She swung her ass right in his face as she turned around to walk away.

_The nerve of that bitch. _

Couldn't she tell we were on a date here? That's when the waitress walked over and fuck she was hotter then the hostess. Edward though didn't take his eyes off of me as she asked what _he_ wanted to drink. "I'll take a coke and for this beautiful lady a lemon aide." How did he know what I wanted to drink? I didn't interrupt though because he called me beautiful right in front of the hot ass waitress.

EPOV

My hands were sweating, _fucking sweating_ as I drove toward Bella's house. I clutched the steering wheel so hard my hands were starting to hurt. I was questioning everything I was doing.

_Did I get the right flowers? Am I wearing the right outfit? _

I realized what time it was and didn't want to be late. I speed up as fast I could go. I didn't mind getting a speeding ticket but did not want to get arrested before our date. I got to her house at 5:57. Only three minutes to spare. I put the car in park, walked around it and got the flowers. Bella said she would be waiting outside but was not there yet. I contemplated walking to her front door but remembered her saying she will meet me outside. So I just stood there. Like a fucking idiot.

She opened the door and was looking down. She looked so beautiful and sexy at the same time. She walked over slowly. I couldn't speak. All I could do is extend the flowers toward her. She grabbed them and told me how nice they were. She said she would put them in a vase and would be right back.

As soon as the door closed I tried to give myself a pep talk. Edward relax this is a normal date with a normal girl. There is no reason to get so worked up. I thought of all the ways to make this date perfect. I decided I had to open the car door and every other door for her throughout the night.

Bella was back outside extremely fast. I opened the door let her in. I quickly went over and got in on the driver side. I told her I made reservations at an Italian restaurant I wanted to make sure she was still up for Italian for dinner. She smiled and I didn't know what else to say so I stared at the road as I drove. I noticed Bella look at me every so often. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable so I just kept my eye off of her.

I have a 6 disc CD changer and I should have listened to what was in it before I got to Bella's. All of a sudden my Debussy CD was on. Crap she probably thinks I'm some weirdo, who at our age listens to classical music. I could just say I let Carlise borrow my car.

I went to change it but Bella said "you don't have to change this on my account, Clair De Lune is great." She knew who it was I couldn't believe it. Maybe we have a little more in common then I thought. She told me her mom listens to classical music. I felt like this moment opened up our conversation for the night.

We pulled up to the restaurant and I told Bella to wait. I opened the door for her and figured it would be okay to put my arm around her and walk her toward the entrance.

I accidentally brushed my hip against her ass. _Fuck_ _Edward don't be an asshole_. Just that small interaction of her body made me start to feel really horny. I had to calm down before my dick pitched a tent in my jeans.

_Way to go mister smooth fuck up the date before it even starts._

I held the door open for her and told her to go inside first. I needed to adjust myself a bit without her noticing. We were inside and the hostess was staring at me. It was like she was eye fucking me. I was afraid to ask her for our booth but wanted her to know I was on a date here. I told her I made reservations for a _private_ booth in the back and made it a point to not look her in the face. She walked us to our table and said the waitress would be here shortly. I think she purposely stuck her ass toward my face but I was to busy looking at Bella. We looked at the menus but didn't speak. The waitress came to our table and asked me what I wanted to drink. She didn't even acknowledge that Bella was at the table with me. I told her I wanted a coke and without even taking my eyes off Bella I said the beautiful lady would like a lemon aide. Maybe she got the fucking clue.

I wish I have could just scream._ I'm on a fucking date here you stupid sluts._

We stayed pretty quiet and looked over the menus. "Oh mushroom ravioli my favorite," Bella said. I really wasn't paying attention to the menu. "That sounds great I think I'll have that too." The waitress came back and I ordered two mushroom ravioli without even picking my head up to look at her. Bella seemed to appreciate it because I could see the smile on her face as the waitress walked away.

"So I want to thank you for agreeing to go out with me so we can talk." "Edward the other night was my fault as much as it was your. I did initiate most of what we did." I didn't want Bella to think the other night was her fault. It was all my fault. I was the asshole that slept with a girl and dumped them to the curb when I was done. "No Bella I could of stopped it but I didn't." I didn't regret the other night. It was the best sex I ever had. I did regret sleeping with her the first night I met her though.

I really want to get the chance to know her and hoped I did not ruin it. "I don't want to sound all psycho but I feel different when I'm with you. I really want to get to know you and hope I didn't completely mess up my chances." Bella flashed me the sexy little smiles of hers. "Edward I feel the same way. I don't know what it is but I really want to get to know you too." As soon as she said those words I could feel the calm over my body. I was going to make this night perfect as long as all the women that worked here would stop eye fucking me.

All of a sudden I heard my name. "Hello Edward."

_Not fucking Jessica Stanley_

What the hell was she doing here? She walked over to our table and gave the rudest look to Bella. I had to think of something to say quickly "Bella this is Jessica, we went to school together." _I also fucked her about two days before I met you_. Yeah right I wasn't about to tell her that but I guess Jessica didn't mind. "Among other things, right Edward," Jessica said as she put her hand on my arm.

I could see Bella's smile disappear. Was everyone out to ruin my chance with her tonight? I started to get so angry. "Jessica, Bella and I are trying to have a serious conversation over here. How about you go and enjoy the rest of your night." Jessica said okay but not before whispering into my ear.

"Wow I can't believe you are on a date with this girl. I find it so hot that you are being chivalrous. When you are bored senseless of her call me. I know you have my number on speed dial. I'll wait up for you." Then she said goodnight to Bella and walked away.

Bella had to hear what Jessica said. That fucking bitch was going to pay for this if she ruined the night. Bella was looking down and the waitress _Ms. Eye Fuck 2_ came with our dinner. I sharply said thank you and waved the waitress away before she had the time to say anything else that would fuck with my night.

We didn't speak almost the whole way through dinner. I knew Bella just wanted to finish her food and have me take her home. I couldn't take the silence anymore. I had to ask "Bella, I'm sorry for Jessica. Is everything alright?" That was when she looked up at me with what looked like watery eyes.

**Sorry to end it there but don't worry the date isn't over...just yet**

**Review or Ideas would be greatly appreciated!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Twilight but I don't think I can let there first date end badly...**

I want to thank my now 3 loyal reviewers.. TeamEdward2009, Uvabunchies, and 4ever Outspoken... you 3 make we want to continue... thank you

And lets continue the date

Chapter 12

Date Over

BPOV

First the hostess then the waitress now this Jessica girl is whispering in his ear. Every pretty girl in Washington would throw themselves at Edward. Who was I to think he actually wanted to be on a real date with me. My pale skin and sunken eyes had nothing over all these amazingly pretty women.

Edward took me out to a public place probably because he was afraid I'd murder him in private. This private booth was to keep us away from people so I didn't embarrass him in front of everyone. I'm sure he thought I'd be yelling at him and calling him an asshole in front of the other people eating.

I can't believe I was stupid enough to think this was real. I was starting to relax and even believe Edward when he apologized. He called me beautiful more then once but that was probably to just butter me up. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes.

I didn't want Edward to know I was hurt so I kept my eyes on my ravioli. Hurt no I was stupid. He had his chance to apologize and now our _date_ is over. I could not wait to get out of here and crawl into my bed.

"Bella, I'm sorry for Jessica. Is everything alright?"

He just asked me if I was okay. What the hell did he want me to tell him? _Edward I thought you really liked me. The stupid teenager that I am thought maybe this would work. I am so angry at myself. All these beautiful women are basically throwing themselves at you. All I want to do is fucking cry._

_Stupid Stupid Stupid…_

I can't cry though that will just make me look like an idiot. I tried as hard as I could to fight back the tears. Our conversation was over. I didn't want to look him in the eyes but I did.

"I'm fine. Dinner was delicious. I guess we are ready to go home."

"Bella if that's what you want but I was really hopping we could finish the conversation we started."

"Edward its okay, you apologized and I forgive you. You don't have to bend over backwards for me. I won't embarrass you in front of anyone."

I did not want our night to end either. I just couldn't understand why Edward would want to continue with this. We talked things over and I let him know I'm over it. I thought we agreed on both feeling something more but maybe I just imagined that.

If Edward wanted to still talk I couldn't say no. After I looked into his eyes I knew I could never say no to him.

"Do you want to walk around Port Angeles? We can maybe have some dessert at the coffee shop when we have digested."

"I don't want to keep you Edward but if you don't have any other plans for the night I'm free."

"Bella I don't have any other plans. I left this night open for you and me."

Okay maybe I was over reacting. The way Edward looked at me couldn't be explained. Maybe he did like me, maybe he wasn't into fake women, and maybe he really did want to be on a date with me. I didn't want to get ahead of myself so I decided to relax and see where the night would take us.

Edward paid for dinner and only left the waitress a small tip. "She was rude I don't think she deserves twenty percent. Do you?" I sure as hell agreed with him. I guess he did notice her swinging her ass and didn't appreciate it or maybe it was the fact that she asked him what he wanted and totally ignored me.

We walked out the restaurant and the hostess told Edward to have a nice night. He put his arm around my waist and said _"we both plan on having a nice night together."_ I felt so proud. He totally just showed me off in front of her.

We strolled down the street and would stop in front of store windows. He told me where Alice loves to shop and the best places to eat. We talked about high school and what we hated and loved. My anxiety was almost completely gone. We didn't hold hands but I would feel him walking close to me. I was afraid if he touched my bare hand I would jump.

I could tell he was nervous. He seemed to want to do something or say something but wasn't sure how to do it. It was getting pretty late and I thought that he wanted to head home. "You ready for some dessert," he asked. "Sure," was all I could say. We walked into the coffee shop ordered our drinks. I thought maybe I should pay for these but Edward pushed my hand away without even touching it. "Don't even think about Bella."

We drank our coffee and head toward the car. I was sad that our night was over. We still had almost an hour ride back to Forks but I couldn't help and think this could be our last hour together, ever. It was getting chilly and Edward turned the heat way up. I saw him clutch his steering wheel and he was driving slower then he had been on his way from Forks. This brought a hope to me that he didn't want to take me home either.

"Okay I think I'm warm enough." Edward went to turn the heat down at the same time I did. Our hands touched and I felt that same electrical current that I felt the other night on his balcony and later in his room. I jumped back. "Your hand is so…" I trailed off. Moron Bella would speak out loud about what she just felt.

"Bella did you just feel that." Did he just ask me what I think he did? "What do you mean?" "Nothing, do you think it would be okay if I held your hand?" Who was I to dyne him of giving me that wonderful feeling. He put his hand over mine and there it was again.

He stopped at a red light and we glared into each other eyes. I was ready to have him pull the car over. Somewhere preferably a little more more private. I wanted him to glide his hands over my body again. I lost all coherent thoughts. _Where is that punch when you need it?_

The light turned green and Edward didn't move. Good thing there was no one behind us. "Bella…" He licked his lips and I knew exactly what he wanted. I leaned over hopping I wasn't wrong. I didn't want him to push me away. We had not been drinking and if the feeling was this strong now it couldn't have been cause by the alcohol. He came toward my face with his free hand. Are lips were touching and we started to kiss. Our kiss was soft at first but as the light turned red again our tongues entered each others mouth and I again was completely lost in him.

Maybe there is nothing wrong with a Two Night Stand?

EPOV

Bella looked up at me and I saw water in her eyes. It didn't look like she was crying but they were extremely shiny. I was so upset that these girls ruined her night, _our night_. I didn't want Bella upset so I asked if everything was okay and she said it was. She said dinner was delicious and was ready to go home.

I was not ready to take her home. So far our night was filled with intrusions. I still wanted to talk to Bella and get to know a little more about her. She told me she had no other plans and questioned if I had made others. I assured her tonight was just about her and I.

I paid for dinner and really thought about not leaving the stupid waitress any tip. She would only be sharing it will the hostess later. I didn't want to seem like a cheap bastard so told Bella that she didn't deserve anymore, which she definitely didn't. Bella smiled and we walked toward the door. I saw the hostess as we were walking out and begged in my mind that she wouldn't say anything. I kept my eyes on Bella as she walked with me. The stupid hostess told me to have a nice night and I wanted her to stop eye fucking me so I told her _**WE**_ plan on having a nice night.

We walked through Port Angeles and I was too nervous to bring up anything that happened inside the restaurant. I just blurted out stupid things that Bella probably already knew. Its not like she didn't live her most of her life and nothing ever changed in these neck of the woods. I was really interested in learning about Bella and what her life was like when she left Forks.

It was getting pretty late but I wasn't ready to take her home yet. I was contemplating on asking her if she wanted to leave. Instead I asked if she wanted to still get coffee and she did. She tried to pay for it. Was she crazy? Women never pay on a date. We sat down and enjoyed a few more words but we both new it was time to leave.

When we got to the car I saw Bella shiver so I put the heat on high. She said she was warm so I went to turn it down and so did she. Our hands touched and I felt something in my body. Did we just give each other some sort of static shock? I mean I know that can happen when someone goes from cold to hot but this was just crazy. I had to see if I would feel it again. I wanted to grab her hand but also wanted to make sure it was okay with her. I asked and she didn't say no.

I put my hand over hers and I swear I felt it again. I came up to a red light and looked down to see them touching. Now this normally would make any guys look like a creep but I really thought I felt something. Her hand was so soft it reminded me of when Bella touching my chest, my face..._oh fuck_... my pants were starting to feel tight around my crotch. There was no fucking way I was getting hard just from touching this girl's hand.

The light turned green but I didn't care to move. I stayed there frozen staring into her eyes. I wanted to feel her again, her warm body over mine. I desired nothing more but to kiss her. She must have been thinking the same thing because I saw her face come closer toward mind. If only this stupid center console wasn't here. I took my free hand and grabbed her chin. Our faces touched and it brought back all the feeling of us in my bed. I started the kiss softly. I could have stayed doing that forever but the light turned red again and I had the urge to do more. Our tongues entered and it was over.

The light changed many more times and we had not a care in the world. We kept on kissing. I turned on the hazards in case another car tried to interrupt us. Our kisses were strengthening and so was the feeling in my jeans. I had to stop this. I didn't want things to go any further. I mean of course I did but I didn't want Bella thinking that was all I was after. I wanted tonight to be all about her. I wanted to be a gentleman and show her that I care. This was not the proper way of showing her.

I pulled away. "Bella you're a great kisser but maybe we need to relax. I wanted to show you a good time tonight but not in that way." That's when Bella said word I never thought I would hear coming out of her mouth. Not tonight anyway. "Edward if you want me to have a good time tonight then don't ruin it by stopping anything.

Fuck, was she serious. How the hell am I supposed to focus when she basically just told me to not stop _anything_? No I was not going to let things go any further. Kissing was enough. "Bella maybe you should think about what you're saying. I wasn't lying about the other night. I don't want to ruin what we can have because of hormones we can't control. I want to show you that I want to be with you in more ways then one."

Bella didn't seem to fucking care she jumped over that stupid center console spread her legs over mine. Her black dress was riding up as she started to suck on my neck. My hands ran up and down her back and I pulled on her hair so I could start sucking on her neck. Bella started to grind herself over me and I was just fucking lost.

I was too far.

I couldn't stop.

We were still in the middle of the road at the red fucking light. "Baby maybe we should go somewhere a little more private…" I didn't get to finish the sentence and her tongue was back in my mouth.

Our kisses were more frantic then before. I could feel her little hands on the button of my pants. I broke away from her kiss for a second time. "Baby are you sure..." again she just forced her tongue in my mouth. I guess she was sure.

My jeans were open and her hand went inside and just grabbed my cock. She freed it from my boxers and started to work her hands up and down. I lifted her hips slightly off of me so I could see if she was as wet as her hormones were showing. I slide her underwear over. _I wonder if she's wearing silk black thongs again_. I stuck my one finger inside of her and couldn't believe how wet she felt. "Baby you so…" again she cut me the fuck off. I guess I wasn't allowed to talk anymore tonight.

I was so fucking excited. I played with her clit and she was grinding up against me. I knew I wasn't going to last long so I had to bring her close before I started to fuck her or I would be the only one having an orgasm. That was when Bella flung her head back and screamed my name. "_Oh my god Edward_" She came and the look on her face was incredible. I was happy to know that I could now be inside of her.

I moved my hand and Bella didn't even wait for my help. She grabbed my cock and almost shoved it inside of her. She let go and clutched herself so close to me I thought right then and there I was going to explode. After a few seconds of just sitting there Bella looked into my eyes and started to ride me slowly I grabbed her hips and helped her move back and forth. She threw her head back and started to ride me faster. "Bella fuck I'm going to cum baby." _Finally she let me finish a sentence_. "Me too baby." She was riding me so hard I couldn't hold off anymore. I pushed her hips into me and fucking groaned. I screamed her name and I think she said mine too. She then collapsed onto me. I kissed the top of her head. "Baby I lied the other night, tonight was the best night of my life." She looked up at me with a smile on her face. Then we both noticed we were still in the middle of the fucking road. Thank god the light was red. Just enough time to straighten up and try to drive the rest of the way home.

I grabbed her hand again kissed it. "Bella you are the most amazing women I have ever met."

**So my Real Estate License test is scheduled for Oct 3rd... I will be doing nothing but working and studying the next week so I tried to get this chapter up. I wrote it and proof read it really fast today.... I also am goin on vacation to Mexico from Oct 10th to 20th... I will try to get a chapter up before I leave but can't promise.**

**I have been sucked into some more facfics and that is taking away from my writing too... I read Resisting Edward and Seducing Edwards in 2 days then started Age of Consent: My Summer as a Legal Intern ( read them all since Sunday the hubby hates me this week)lol.... also Tara Sue Me has started The Training and I am very excited...These all inspired me to write this chapter and not study this week...lol**

**Enjoy ... Reviews & Ideas Please  
**


End file.
